Batman: Inferno of Vengeance
by KowloonDusk
Summary: Batman takes on mad arsonist Firefly, a former special effects expert who's out for revenge after he gets fired. Along the way, Batman meets Talia al Ghul and must determine if she is friend or foe. Written as a screenplay.


**BATMAN: INFERNO OF VENGEANCE**

Written by KowloonDusk

EXT. GOTHAM CITY DOCKS - NIGHT

It is late, yet there is activity on the pier. An unusual  
amount of activity. MEN transport large shipping containers  
on forklifts. Others keep watch, clutching submachine guns. A  
nighttime operation.

EXT. PIER - NIGHT

A THUG in dark clothes patrols the area with a flashlight. He  
approaches one of his comrades, another THUG.

THUG ONE  
See anything?

THUG TWO  
Yup.

THUG ONE  
Well, what the hell was it?

THUG TWO  
A big rat. Nasty one too.

THUG ONE  
(frowns)  
Let's check the side.

They walk away.

Behind them, a SHADOW passes. It's no rat.

INT. DOCKS OFFICE - NIGHT

GRIFFITH, a smug man in his fifties, stands behind the desk  
of a plush office, talking on the phone. He faces the window,  
overlooking the docks.

GRIFFITH  
I just received the shipment. I trust  
it was no trouble for you?

The VOICE on the other line is distorted by a computerized  
voice mask.

DISTORTED VOICE (V.O.)  
No trouble at all. I wrote the  
materials off as defective and to be  
disposed of immediately.

GRIFFITH  
Perfect. Then our tracks are covered.

DISTORTED VOICE (V.O.)  
Wayne Enterprises won't have a clue  
that anything's missing.

GRIFFITH  
And that the largest company in Gotham  
is now supplying The Demon. Good work.  
I must be going.

DISTORTED VOICE (V.O.)  
Of course, Mr. Griffith.

Griffith hangs up the phone and continues looking out the  
window, waiting.

GRIFFITH  
Come on, where are you...

EXT. PIER - NIGHT

The SHADOW moves again. It slips between two shipping  
containers.

A patrolling THUG passes.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The Thug stops. Turns around. Draws a handgun.

THUG  
Who's there?

He shines a flashlight between the containers. No one's  
there. He pulls out a walkie-talkie and speaks into it.

THUG (CONT'D)  
Hey, I think someone's here.

ANOTHER THUG (V.O.)  
Where are you?

THUG  
South end of the pier.

Carefully, he creeps forward, flashlight shaking. He gets  
further in when -

\- SQUEAK! A RAT scampers by.

THUG (CONT'D)  
Never mind. It's just a rat.

The Thug turns around and sees the SHADOW descend from the  
top of the container -

\- it's BATMAN.

BATMAN  
Try "bat."

The Thug SHRIEKS, and Batman PUNCHES him hard, knocking him  
out.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Batman pulls out a small electronic tracking device. He holds  
it up to the side of the container, and the beeping grows  
louder.

He sees the words WAYNE ENTERPRISES on the container.

Batman walks to the front of the container and removes the  
steel bar from the lock. He opens the door and looks inside.

It's empty.

Batman, puzzled, walks into the container and holds up his  
tracker. The beeping gets even louder.

Finally, he finds a tiny flashing tracking beacon on the  
floor. Nothing else.

Suddenly, the dock lights turn on! Batman spins around to see  
Griffith and the two thugs aiming their handguns at him.

GRIFFITH  
'Evening Batman. These tracking  
beacons are useful, aren't they?

BATMAN  
Griffith. Where's the shipment?

GRIFFITH  
In a safe place. You see, we knew  
shipments from Wayne Enterprises tend  
to come with tracking beacons, so our  
inside agent planted one in an empty  
container, knowing you'd come for it.  
You no longer control the night,  
Batman. The Demon does.

BATMAN  
The Demon. Ra's al Ghul must be proud  
you're leading his new two-bit gang.

GRIFFITH  
He'll be even prouder when he reads  
your obituary in tomorrow's paper.  
Goodnight, Batman.

The thugs SLAM the door shut and insert the heavy steel bar  
through the lock.

INT. SHIPPING CONTAINER - NIGHT

Batman rushes to the door and tries to break it open. It  
won't budge. He takes out a small flashlight and shines it  
around.

EXT. PIER - NIGHT

Griffith signals a FORKLIFT THUG, who drives the forklift  
forward and picks up the container.

Then he drives to the end of the pier and DUMPS it into the  
water. It sinks.

Griffith and the thugs laugh.

GRIFFITH  
Guys, this calls for a drink! Let's go  
to my office.

INT. SHIPPING CONTAINER - NIGHT

Batman leans against the wall, trying to maintain his  
balance. The side with the door dips down. Water GUSHES  
inside.

INT. DOCKS OFFICE - NIGHT

Griffith and his thugs enter the room.

GRIFFITH  
We did it. We killed Batman! The Demon  
will be the most feared syndicate in  
Gotham. In the world!

The thugs cheer, laugh.

GRIFFITH (CONT'D)  
What'll it be? Whiskey?

INT. SHIPPING CONTAINER - NIGHT

The water fills the container. Batman reaches for his utility  
belt. He grabs a RED TUBE.

He THROWS it at the door.

BOOM! The door EXPLODES and flies off.

Batman swims out.

INT. DOCKS OFFICE - LATER

Griffith and three thugs sit around the desk, drinking.

GRIFFITH  
We're gonna be rich. The shipment -  
the chemicals - are a breakthrough  
invention by Wayne Enterprises.  
They'll go for thousands on the black  
market. I've already sold some to this  
special effects guy. He'll be back for  
more.

Thug One puts his drink down and stands up.

THUG ONE  
Don't mind me.

He walks to a bathroom door.

INT. BATHROOM - NIGHT

Thug One enters. Turns on the light. Sees the window  
shattered.

THUG ONE  
What's this?

He looks out the window -

\- and a gloved hand PULLS HIM OUT.

INT. DOCKS OFFICE - NIGHT

Griffith hears the thug scream.

GRIFFITH  
What the hell was that? Check it.

He and the thugs pull out handguns. Cautiously, they approach  
the bathroom door.

The two thugs move forward -

\- and one KICKS the door in.

Just then, a BATARANG soars through the air and HITS the thug  
in the face - He gets knocked to the floor.

Batman SWINGS OUT and JUMP KICKS the other thug in the  
chest - He goes flying back and SLAMS into the wall.

Griffith shouts and FIRES his handgun. BLAM! BLAM!

Batman shields himself with the fins of his gloves. Then he  
leaps forward and KICKS the gun right out of Griffith's hand.

Batman pulls him up by the shirt. Griffith fumbles.

GRIFFITH (CONT'D)  
You... you're dead!

BATMAN  
That's right. Want to see what a real  
demon looks like?

Batman STARES into Griffith's eyes. Griffith is horrified. He  
whimpers. Batman heaves him across the room.

Griffith HITS the desk and tumbles over. He scrambles up and  
looks around. Batman is gone.

Griffith shivers, mumbles.

GRIFFITH  
The bat... the demon...

EXT. PIER - LATER

POLICE and PRESS have arrived. COMMISSIONER GORDON tries to  
keep the press back.

GORDON  
Come on, let us through.

The police escort Griffith and the thugs away in handcuffs.  
CYNTHIA HARLAND, a newscaster, tries to get near. She holds  
up a microphone.

CYNTHIA  
Commissioner Gordon, did Batman have  
any role in capturing Griffith and his  
gang?

GORDON  
We don't really have any witnesses at  
this time to confirm or deny that.

GRIFFITH  
The bat... the bat...

CYNTHIA  
It sounds like Mr. Griffith is  
alluding to Batman.

GORDON  
Well, Mr. Griffith isn't exactly what  
I'd call coherent. He's also talking  
about demons. The Gotham City Police  
Department will issue a statement in  
due time. Now, if you'll excuse me.

GRIFFITH  
It was the bat! It was the demon!

GORDON  
Uh-huh. Let's go.

Gordon takes Griffith to a squad car.

CYNTHIA  
(to screen)  
Was it Batman who put a stop to this  
illegal operation on the docks and  
captured notorious crime boss Eric  
Griffith? Or was it... demons? We will  
just have to see what evidence  
surfaces in this mystery crime scene.  
This is Cynthia Harland, Gotham City  
News.

INT. WAYNE MANOR - NIGHT

We're in the living room. The news is on the TV. BRUCE WAYNE  
is alone. He performs stretches.

ANCHORMAN (V.O.)  
Thank you Cynthia for the report. In  
other news, have you been hearing  
explosions in Gotham lately? You're  
not alone. Vincent Keller's latest  
action movie, "Dark Retribution" is  
filming on location in the city, and  
there have been considerable  
complaints about the noise level -

Bruce shuts the TV and continues stretching. ALFRED  
PENNYWORTH enters.

ALFRED  
Master Wayne, delighted to see you  
have returned early. I do hope your  
exercises are not compensating for any  
serious injury.

BRUCE  
No. I'm fine, Alfred.

ALFRED  
Glad to hear it, Sir. I trust you  
recovered the missing shipping  
container?

Bruce stops exercising. He is serious.

BRUCE  
It was a set-up. The container was  
empty. Also, Ra's al Ghul has an agent  
in Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce walks to the couch and sits down. He is frustrated.  
Alfred walks over.

ALFRED  
Unfortunate news, indeed. Any idea  
what the crime lord stole from the  
company?

BRUCE  
Impossible to say, but I heard  
Griffith mention chemicals. It might  
be the Nitrohexane that we developed  
for industrial combustion. It's very  
dangerous and highly regulated.

ALFRED  
And it would be quite detrimental to  
Wayne Chemicals if the substance was  
used for nefarious purposes.

BRUCE  
Could you do me a favor. Get me the  
roster of all Wayne Chemicals  
employees who have access to the lab  
storage and shipping facilities.

ALFRED  
Doesn't Wayne Chemicals employ over  
five hundred people?

BRUCE  
Yeah. It's not going to be easy. But I  
have to start somewhere. If Ra's al  
Ghul is trying to get his hands on  
this chemical, he's planning something  
big.

EXT. DERELICT BUILDING - DAY

An old building EXPLODES. Flames SHOOT out the windows.

VOICE (O.S.)  
Cut!

A FILM CREW rushes forward and extinguishes the flames. There  
are movie cameras everywhere. It's the set of "Dark  
Retribution."

CREW MEMBER  
Jesus, that was huge!

DAN MULDOON, forties, gets out of a chair marked DIRECTOR. He  
looks at the flames suspiciously. He turns to an ASSISTANT.

MULDOON  
The blast wasn't supposed to be that  
strong.

EXT. BACKLOT - DAY

In a quiet spot behind a building, GARFIELD LYNNS, thirties,  
talks to SUSAN DELINI, a pretty actress. They are close to  
each other, smiling and laughing.

LYNNS  
That was some performance you gave,  
Susan. I think you might be up for an  
award.

SUSAN  
What about yourself and that magic of  
yours? You have any other special  
effects that you'd like to show me?

LYNNS  
Maybe a few.

They giggle and kiss.

SUSAN  
I was so worried about you. I thought  
Dan was gonna fire you the other day  
after that argument you two had.

LYNNS  
He'll get over it. He just needs to  
relax and let the professionals handle  
the effects.

SUSAN  
You know how much I need you here.

LYNNS  
Remind me.

They kiss again. Passionately.

EXT. BACKLOT - STREET - DAY

The fire is out. The crew sets up the next shot. Muldoon  
speaks on a cellphone.

MULDOON  
You got the job, Arthur. Can you come  
to the set? Good. Bring your effects  
guys. OK, see you in a bit. Bye.

Muldoon hangs up and looks around.

MULDOON (CONT'D)  
Anyone see Lynns?

A STAGEHAND points ahead. Muldoon heads off.

The EFFECTS CREW - BRANT and CUTTER, both well-built men in  
their thirties - stand near a parked special effects  
equipment van, drinking beers. Brant sees Muldoon coming  
over.

BRANT  
Cutter. He's coming.

They put the beers down. Cutter grabs a crate of equipment  
and sticks it in the back of the van. Muldoon approaches  
them, stern.

CUTTER  
Dan! How'd you like that blast?

MULDOON  
You both know it wasn't supposed to be  
that powerful. Where's Lynns?

BRANT  
I think he took five.

MULDOON  
Get him. It's urgent.

Brant and Cutter comply reluctantly. They walk away.

BRANT  
Sure thing.

Muldoon looks at the van. He notices the crate in the back.  
Inside are containers labeled NITROHEXANE.

MULDOON  
Oh my God.

EXT. BACKLOT - DAY

Lynns and Susan continue to fool around behind the building.

CUTTER (O.S.)  
(calling)  
Boss!

Lynns glances back. Sees Brant and Cutter.

LYNNS  
I got to go. How about we finish this  
later?

SUSAN  
I'll be waiting.

Lynns grins and kisses Susan again. Then he steps out.

Brant and Cutter see him and walk over.

LYNNS  
What is it, guys?

BRANT  
Muldoon's looking for you. Says it's  
urgent.

LYNNS  
What does that prick want now?

EXT. BACKLOT - STREET - DAY

Muldoon speaks on a cellphone again.

MULDOON  
Just get here as fast as you can.  
Thanks, Officer.

Lynns walks over. There is much hostility.

LYNNS  
Dan.

MULDOON  
Lynns, what do you think you're doing?  
That last explosion was too much.

LYNNS  
You hire the best, you get the best.  
My effects are going to make this  
movie.

MULDOON  
You could have injured a lot of  
people. You already violated three  
safety regulations. One more, and the  
studio will shut us down!

LYNNS  
Would you cool it? I have everything  
under control.

MULDOON  
Is that right? What's this?

Muldoon swings open the backdoor of the special effects van.  
Lynns sees the Nitrohexane containers.

MULDOON (CONT'D)  
This stuff isn't approved for use on  
set. In case you haven't heard, it's  
illegal to own.

LYNNS  
Come on, you know you can get that  
stuff on the streets these days.

MULDOON  
I don't want to hear it anymore,  
Lynns. Get off the set. You're fired.

LYNNS  
What did you say?

MULDOON  
And take Brant and Cutter with you.

Lynns steps forward.

LYNNS  
You'll regret this, Muldoon.

Lynns sees a SECURITY GUARD entering the backlot. A CREW  
MEMBER points in Lynns' direction. The guard comes over.

MULDOON  
No, I think you will if you don't  
leave.

SECURITY GUARD  
Mr. Lynns.

Lynns stands there, infuriated.

LYNNS  
You better watch yourself, Muldoon.

EXT. STUDIO - PARKING LOT - DAY

The Security Guard walks Lynns to the studio parking lot.  
STAFF watches him curiously. They whisper. All eyes on Lynns.

Lynns sees ARTHUR WHITE, a man in his thirties, getting out  
of a car. White smiles at Lynns. Lynns is mad as hell.

WHITE  
How the mighty have fallen.

LYNNS  
White? Muldoon called you?!

WHITE  
Guess he just needed someone he could  
rely on. There's a lot of special  
effects in his movie, after all.

LYNNS  
White, you'll never replace me.

WHITE  
Ah, calm down, Lynns. It's only a  
movie.

The guard walks Lynns right up to his car. Lynns slams his  
fist on the roof of the car.

LYNNS  
I think I can handle it from here!

Lynns pulls his keys out and unlocks the door. He opens it  
up.

Moments later, a POLICE CAR pulls up, lights flashing. TWO  
OFFICERS get out.

OFFICER ONE  
Garfield Lynns.

Lynns turns around.

LYNNS  
What is it?

OFFICER ONE  
Mr. Lynns. We have reason to believe  
you brought an unauthorized chemical  
substance onto the premises.

LYNNS  
I don't believe this.

OFFICER TWO  
Are you aware that Nitrohexane is  
highly regulated and currently illegal  
for civilians to possess?

LYNNS  
Muldoon called you? Didn't he? That  
bastard!

OFFICER ONE  
Mr. Lynns, you're under arrest.

INT. LAIR - DAY

We're in a mysterious place. The architecture is that of a  
centuries-old, Gothic castle, but the room is outfitted with  
modern, hi-tech equipment. Flames flicker in the fireplace. A  
holographic image of Gotham City rotates in the center of the  
room.

A FIGURE sits behind a majestic desk, talking on the  
speakerphone.

It's RA'S AL GHUL, a mysterious, intimidating man, wearing a  
suit.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Impressive work infiltrating Wayne  
Enterprises. I am most pleased. Too  
bad I can't say the same for Griffith.

DISTORTED VOICE (V.O.)  
Griffith has become a liability. What  
if he talks?

RA'S AL GHUL  
Don't worry about Griffith. He knows  
nothing. Why do you think I never  
addressed you by name within my  
organization? Your identity is a  
secret.

DISTORTED VOICE (V.O.)  
Glad to hear it. Let's keep it that  
way.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Now, let's get to business. I've got  
international buyers lining up to get  
their hands on Nitrohexane. How  
quickly can you get me a shipment of  
two hundred units?

DISTORTED VOICE (V.O.)  
Give me twenty-four hours.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Very good. I knew you would do well in  
this position. We will be in touch.

DISTORTED VOICE (V.O.)  
Yes, we will, Master.

Ra's al Ghul hangs up the phone. He grins.

EXT. STREET - POLICE CAR - MOVING - DAY

A police car travels down the parkway. It enters a large two-  
lane tunnel.

INT. POLICE CAR - MOVING - DAY

Lynns is handcuffed in the backseat. The two officers in the  
front.

POLICE RADIO (V.O.)  
All units, be advised. A speeding  
motorcycle was last seen entering the  
Limehouse Tunnel, heading southbound.

OFFICER TWO  
This is Gotham squad car twenty-two.  
We're in the tunnel now, heading  
northbound. We'll be on the lookout.

INT. TUNNEL - DAY

A SPEEDING MOTORCYCLE cuts in and out of traffic dangerously.  
It cuts off a semi-truck, which blares its horn.

In the opposite lane, the police car approaches.

Then - the car in front of the motorcycle hits the breaks.  
It causes a chain reaction.

The motorcycle BREAKS HARD.

The semi-truck JAMS ON ITS BREAKS and SWERVES into the  
oncoming lane -

\- right into the path of the police car.

INT. POLICE CAR - MOVING - DAY

The officers react.

OFFICER ONE  
Oh my God!

OFFICER TWO  
Watch out!

SMASH! The semi-truck PLOWS into the front of the car.

INT. TUNNEL - DAY

The semi-truck TEARS the cop car to pieces and SLAMS into the  
wall.

The cop car SPINS and FLIPS UPSIDE DOWN.

The other vehicles swerve and jam on their breaks, CRASHING  
into each other in the process.

All traffic comes to a complete standstill.

THE COP CAR

The officers lie sprawled where the windshield used to be.  
They are motionless.

In the backseat, Lynns is crumpled in the corner. Bloody.  
Motionless.

Then he TWITCHES.

He opens his eyes.

POLICE RADIO (V.O.)  
Base to squad car twenty-two. How's  
that motorcycle?

Lynns looks around. COMMOTION everywhere. PEOPLE are injured  
and panicking. Some help, others run away.

Lynns sees the interior of the cop car is all wet. Some kind  
of liquid seeps into the car.

POLICE RADIO (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
I repeat, base to squad car twenty-  
two. Do you copy?

MOTORIST (O.S.)  
Look! A fire!

Lynns watches as the liquid IGNITES. He sniffs. It's  
gasoline.

The fire trail spreads across his chest. Lynns SCREAMS.

MOTORIST (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Run! It's going to explode!

Lynns' screams are muffled by the CRACKLING FLAMES that  
engulf the car. With his hands handcuffed behind his back, he  
is helpless.

POLICE RADIO (V.O.)  
Squad car twenty-two?

Using all his strength, Lynns rolls himself out the broken  
window.

Once outside, he ROLLS on the ground. The flames on his body  
DISSIPATE.

He struggles to stand. He sees the motionless officers  
through the windshield - and the KEYS on Officer One's belt.

Lynns snatches the keys and UNLOCKS his handcuffs. Soon, the  
entire car is covered in flames.

Lynns makes a mad dash away as -

\- the cop car EXPLODES. The blast knocks Lynns to the  
ground.

He looks back and sees the BLAZING FIRE. He watches. It  
ENGULFS everything it touches.

Finally, Lynns gets up and runs away.

EXT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - DAY

Wayne Chemicals is a sprawling industrial facility on the  
outskirts of Gotham.

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - DAY

The main office is a large open work area. TECHNICIANS sit at  
desks, working at computers.

Windows on the perimeter of the room provide a view into  
laboratories where CHEMISTS perform experiments.

Bruce Wayne enters in suit and tie. KATYA, a female  
secretary, and PETER, an enthusiastic male executive, follow  
him.

PETER  
We renovated our main facility last  
summer.

KATYA  
Last June, to be exact.

BRUCE  
I thought it looked different.

PETER  
A complete remodel with state of the  
art infrastructure! Well, what do you  
think, Bruce?

BRUCE  
I like the layout. Tell me, how many  
employees have access to this site  
now?

KATYA  
I have the figures. Five hundred  
twenty-six. However, laboratories are  
restricted to security level D. Only  
sixty-eight have clearance.

BRUCE  
Thanks, Katya.  
(to Peter)  
You've really expanded in terms of  
personnel. Do you still oversee  
inventory, Peter?

PETER  
No - at our output rate, I'd have to  
be a superhero to handle it all. Our  
new production manager oversees  
inventory.

BRUCE  
And who might that be...?

PETER  
(calling)  
Talia...

Bruce looks to see -

\- TALIA AL GHUL, a sharply dressed woman in her early  
thirties, approaching. She smiles at the sight of Bruce.

Bruce, for a moment, is transfixed.

TALIA  
Pleased to meet you, Mr. Wayne. My  
name is Talia Head. Production  
Manager.

Bruce shakes her hand.

BRUCE  
Pleased to meet you. You're just the  
person I wanted to see.

TALIA  
Oh? I'm not in trouble, am I?

BRUCE  
Not at all. I was hoping you could  
give me a tour of the new facility.

PETER  
Oh - Bruce, I could give you the  
tour. No problem!

Bruce gives Peter a look.

BRUCE  
(forced)  
Why, that's so kind of you, Peter.

Talia smiles.

TALIA  
(to Peter)  
It's OK.  
(to Bruce)  
Mr. Wayne, I'd be delighted to give  
you a tour.

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - FACTORY - DAY

Bruce and Talia walk through a facility, wearing safety  
goggles. They reach a moving production line of chemical  
containers. SCIENTISTS monitor the machinery.

TALIA  
Last but not least, our production  
facility. Dr. Klay leads leads a  
strict quality control program.

DR. KLAY, a man in his fifties, wearing a lab coat, looks  
over suspiciously. He sees Bruce and is quite surprised.

DR. KLAY  
Mr. Wayne. Lawrence Klay. What an...  
unexpected surprise.

Bruce shakes his hand.

BRUCE  
Yes, surprises are usually unexpected.  
How do you do, Dr. Klay?

DR. KLAY  
I'm well. Factory output is  
increasing. And what brings you here  
today... just out of curiosity?

BRUCE  
Just observing the fine staff of Wayne  
Chemicals at work. Please, carry on,  
Doctor.

Bruce and Talia continue walking. Bruce sees the chemical  
containers are labeled NITROHEXANE.

BRUCE (CONT'D)  
Ah - so this is the new Nitrohexane?

TALIA  
Indeed.

Talia walks over to a vault door and punches in a security  
code on a keypad. The door unlocks, and Talia opens it. Many  
containers of Nitrohexane are inside.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
Fuels the Gotham City reactor at a  
fraction of the cost of crude oil. And  
virtually no pollutants.

BRUCE  
You know it well.

TALIA  
It's my job.

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - CORRIDOR - DAY

Bruce and Talia exit the lab into a corridor. They remove  
their goggles.

BRUCE  
So, how long have have you worked  
here, Ms. Head?

TALIA  
Six months, three weeks.

BRUCE  
You're very precise. I know you'll do  
well in this position.

TALIA  
Thank you, Mr. Wayne.

BRUCE  
Please, call me Bruce.

TALIA  
All right. Bruce. One condition. As  
long as you call me Talia.

Bruce smiles.

DR. DARCEL, a man in his fifties, walks by with a stack of  
papers in his hands. Talia sees him.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
Bruce, meet Dr. Ebenezer Darcel.  
Research Director.

DARCEL  
Mr. Wayne, what a pleasure. You know,  
I want to thank you personally for  
recognizing the Wayne Chemicals  
research team at last month's board  
meeting.

BRUCE  
Without the team, we'd have no  
company. Your department has earned  
far more than my commendation.

DARCEL  
You're very generous, Mr. Wayne. Now,  
you'll have to excuse me, I have a  
meeting.

BRUCE  
Of course, Doctor.

DARCEL  
(leaving)  
Good day, Mr. Wayne. Ms. Head.

TALIA  
Darcel does risk analysis of our  
products - and our competitors.  
Knowing the right time to engage the  
market is crucial in this business.  
Well, I believe we've reached the end  
of the tour.

BRUCE  
Very good. I presume you keep records  
of all the products that move in and  
out of this facility?

TALIA  
Of course.  
(realizing)  
Wait a minute. You're hiding  
something, but I figured it out.

BRUCE  
(unsure)  
You figured what out?

TALIA  
This is an audit.

BRUCE  
(relieved)  
Oh. No, not exactly. Wayne Enterprises  
is stepping up security. Production,  
inventory, and shipping data are all  
going to be stored in a central,  
secure data center.

TALIA  
We keep track of everything. Of  
course, I will submit the records.

BRUCE  
Thanks. Peter will share the details  
with you. I appreciate your help.

TALIA  
Actually, Bruce, if I may, there's  
something I'd like to ask you.

BRUCE  
Sure, what is it, Talia?

TALIA  
Gotham Science Journal is looking to  
interview me on the factory's growth.  
Would you object if I asked you to  
speak in my place?

BRUCE  
Me? Why me?

TALIA  
You're the face of the company. Don't  
get me wrong, Peter is... well, Peter.  
I guess I just like to keep a low  
profile when it comes to the public.

BRUCE  
I can understand that. I'm... the same  
way.

Talia looks at Bruce.

TALIA  
You do a good job of hiding it.

BRUCE  
I'm still learning to cope with it.

Bruce looks at Talia. A long beat.

BRUCE (CONT'D)  
Tell you what. Here's my number.  
(hands her his card)  
Call me when the opportunity arises,  
Talia.

Talia looks over the card with satisfaction.

TALIA  
Then it's a yes?

BRUCE  
Yes, it's a yes.

TALIA  
(smiles)  
Two yesses then? Thanks, Bruce.

INT. BAR - NIGHT

Lynns sits in the corner of a crowded bar, head down, eating.  
He wears a jacket over his burnt clothes.

He takes a swig of beer and COUGHS. He grabs his chest in  
pain. Stops. Looks around. No one has noticed.

He watches a TV hanging over the bar. It shows news footage  
of the tunnel.

CYNTHIA (V.O.)  
The fire is out, but the tunnel  
remains closed as authorities  
investigate. Police have released the  
name of a missing suspect who escaped  
from a police car during the incident.

A photo of Lynns appears on the screen.

CYNTHIA (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
His name is Garfield Lynns. Anyone  
with information on Mr. Lynns'  
whereabouts is urged to contact  
police.

Lynns stares. He gets up and heads for the exit.

EXT. STREET - LYNNS' APARTMENT - NIGHT

Lynns stands on a street corner across from his old apartment  
building. He waits and looks around.

A TV in a store window shows a trailer for an action movie -

ON THE SCREEN

BAD GUYS shoot guns at VINCENT KELLER, a hulking action star.  
He turns back and fires a FLAMETHROWER at them.

THE STREET

Lynns' eyes light up when he sees the FIRE.

ON THE SCREEN

A title card - DARK RETRIBUTION. COMING THIS SUMMER TO A  
THEATER NEAR YOU.

THE STREET

Lynns notices a COP CAR turn onto the street. He watches  
suspiciously.

It parks in front of the apartment.

Lynns begins walking the other way.

EXT. SUSAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Lynns now stands at the front door of Susan's house. The  
place is nice, upscale, but the lights are off. He rings the  
bell, knocks.

No answer.

Lynns keeps trying. A car comes down the street. Lynns  
quickly jumps the gate and moves into the alley beside the  
house. He watches.

The car pulls into the driveway. Susan gets out of the  
passenger side while a MAN gets out of the driver side.

Lynns squints to see who it is.

Susan goes to the man and puts her arm around him. They  
giggle. They kiss. They stroll to the front door in each  
others' arms.

SUSAN  
My God, that dinner was good. We are  
definitely going back there.

MULDOON  
Now we'll have to work it off.

They giggle.

Lynns sees Muldoon's face. He watches, shocked.

SUSAN  
Sounds like fun.

Muldoon kisses Susan again. They unlock the front door and  
hurry inside. The door shuts. It is quiet again.

Lynns is gone.

EXT. OLD WORKSHOP - NIGHT

An old, secluded workshop stands beneath a bridge on the East  
End of Gotham. The doors and windows are all locked up with  
metal bars. Outside, PUNKS hang around.

INT. OLD WORKSHOP - NIGHT

The workshop has seen better days. Special effects props and  
equipment are scattered around the room. There are demolition  
charges in cases marked EXPLOSIVE. A TV is on. Beers are on  
the table. The phone RINGS. Brant makes his way over, beer in  
hand. He answers the phone.

BRANT  
Hello?

LYNNS (V.O.)  
Looking for work?

BRANT  
Boss?

INT. PHONE BOOTH - NIGHT

Lynns talks on the phone.

BRANT (V.O.)  
I saw you on the news. What's going  
on?

LYNNS  
Minor setback. Never mind that now. I  
saw Arthur White this morning.

BRANT (V.O.)  
Muldoon hired him. And fired us.

LYNNS  
Well, Muldoon's in for a wake up call.  
Get Cutter. Meet me at the backlot in  
an hour.

BRANT (V.O.)  
But we were fired. We can't get in.

LYNNS  
Leave that to me. Just be there.

Lynns hangs up.

EXT. LYNNS' APARTMENT - FIRE ESCAPE - NIGHT

Lynns climbs the fire escape to his apartment on the top  
floor. He KICKS IN the window.

INT. LYNNS' APARTMENT - NIGHT

It is dark. A tool chest is open on the floor. Lynns packs  
some of the tools into a knapsack - a wrench, a pair of wire  
cutters.

He moves through the apartment, taking certain items - a  
lighter, a matchbook.

He sees a photo of Susan on the desk. He picks it up and  
stares -

\- and he throws it to the floor.

Lynns reaches under the desk and pulls out a storage  
container marked EFFECTS. Inside - containers of  
Nitrohexane. He takes them.

He opens one container and begins dumping the oily liquid  
around the room. He covers the walls and ceiling. Then he  
goes to the broken window.

He climbs out onto the fire escape.

EXT. LYNNS' APARTMENT - FIRE ESCAPE - NIGHT

Lynns takes out his matchbook and STRIKES a match.

He TOSSES it inside and SLIDES DOWN the fire escape.

EXT. STREET - LYNNS' APARTMENT - NIGHT

KA-BOOM! The top floor of the apartment goes up in a  
tremendous FIREBALL.

The COP parked in front JUMPS out of his car and looks up,  
stunned.

FLAMES shoot into the sky.

INT. BATCAVE - NIGHT

Bruce sits in front of the main computer console, working. On  
the screen are the Nitrohexane inventory lists and shipment  
manifests from Wayne Chemicals.

The news is on another screen. It shows firefighters at the  
scene of Lynns' burning apartment.

CYNTHIA (V.O.)  
I'm on East 12th Street where a  
massive explosion took out the top  
floor of this apartment. Witnesses ten  
miles away reportedly heard the blast.  
Furthermore, the Gotham public  
directory indicates this is the  
residence of escaped suspect Garfield  
Lynns, who's still at large...

Bruce stares at the screen intently.

INT. STUDIO WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

The studio warehouse is a huge storage facility full of movie  
props. The lights are off, and everything is locked up, yet  
there is MOVEMENT inside.

Lynns cuts a padlock off a gated door with his wire cutters.  
He slides the door open. Inside are all kinds of crew work  
uniforms. Lynns finds a sign marked FIRE RETARDANT UNIFORMS.

INT. STUDIO WAREHOUSE - PROPS - NIGHT

Lynns smashes another gate in with a sledge hammer. He rips  
it open and goes to a metal case marked DARK RETRIBUTION.

He opens the case to see -

\- the FLAMETHROWER.

EXT. BACKLOT - NIGHT

Brant and Cutter approach the backlot with flashlights. They  
see a hole has been cut through the perimeter gate.

BRANT  
Look!

CUTTER  
He broke in!

They climb through the hole and look around.

BRANT  
Boss? You there?

No answer.

CUTTER  
Hey, I don't like it here.

MALE VOICE (O.S.)  
What's the matter?

Brant and Cutter look ahead. They shine their flashlights.

BRANT  
Boss, is that you?

A FIGURE steps out wearing a dark uniform, helmet, and  
gripping the flamethrower.

It's FIREFLY.

FIREFLY  
Back in action.

CUTTER  
What happened to you?

FIREFLY  
The time has come. Tonight, Firefly  
takes flight!

He LAUGHS.

EXT. LYNNS' APARTMENT - NIGHT

The entire roof is gone. Smoke fumes from the remains of  
Lynns' charred apartment. The flames are out. The  
firefighters are gone. It is empty.

A GRAPPLING HOOK shoots through the window frame.

Batman climbs up and enters the ruins of the apartment. He  
touches a wall. It crumbles to ash.

He sees the tool chest on the floor. The metal is twisted and  
warped. He sees half of a sign that reads "EFFE..."

Batman kneels down and runs his hand across the floor where  
the smoke is thickest. He checks his gloves. There are traces  
of some kind of sludge. He sniffs it.

He pulls an empty test tube off his utility belt and puts the  
substance inside. He caps it tightly.

Batman goes to another area. He sees the burned photo of  
Susan. He picks it up. It is badly damaged and only partially  
identifiable. He takes it.

Batman aims his grappling hook gun at an adjacent building  
and FIRES.

He takes a running leap and SOARS off the building.

EXT. OLD WORKSHOP - NIGHT

Under the bridge, THREE PUNKS look up when they see  
headlights approaching. It's the special effects van. It  
pulls up in front of the workshop -

\- and Firefly climbs out, flamethrower strapped around his  
back. Brant and Cutter get out too.

The punks look at Firefly suspiciously.

PUNK ONE  
Who the hell is that?

PUNK TWO  
Looks like some freak from a sci-fi  
convention.

PUNK THREE  
(to Firefly)  
Hey! What the hell do you think you're  
doing in our territory?

Firefly starts toward the workshop. The punks step in front  
of him, blocking his path.

FIREFLY  
Evicting you, that's what.

PUNK ONE  
Funny. But I think you're the one  
who's leaving.

He pulls out a butterfly knife, twirls it, and holds it up.

FIREFLY  
You know, there's a reason I built my  
workshop all the way out here. Do you  
know why?

Firefly pulls the flamethrower off his back and aims it at  
the punks. They stop dead in their tracks.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
I like my privacy.

Firefly PULLS THE TRIGGER -

\- and A STREAM OF FIRE ENGULFS THE PUNKS. They SCREAM in  
agony.

INT. BATCAVE - NIGHT

Batman empties the contents of the test tube into a petri  
dish and places it into a cylindrical-shaped device. The  
computer flashes: ELEMENT ANALYZER - PROCESSING NOW.

Next, Batman takes out the burned photo and inserts it into a  
hi-tech scanner. On another screen, the image appears. He  
enters a command, and the screen begins rapidly flashing with  
people's faces from various databases - employee photos,  
passports, mugshots - trying to find a match.

A message appears: PHOTO RECONSTRUCTION - 1% COMPLETE.

Meanwhile, the first computer BEEPS. The screen: ELEMENT  
ANALYZER - MATCH FOUND: NITROHEXANE.

Batman contemplates.

EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - NIGHT

Thunder CRACKLES over the ominous insane asylum.

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - GRIFFITH'S CELL - NIGHT

Griffith sits in the corner of a dank cell, wearing a  
straight jacket. He MUMBLES.

The door CLANGS. Griffith does not seem to notice.

GRIFFITH  
The demon... the demon is coming...

A towering SHADOW appears on the wall. Griffith looks at it,  
then turns around to see - Batman standing inside the cell.  
Griffith SHRIEKS and falls over.

GRIFFITH (CONT'D)  
The demon!

Batman walks forward. Griffith whimpers.

GRIFFITH (CONT'D)  
Stay back! Demon from Hell!

BATMAN  
Nice act, Griffith. Pretending to be  
insane to stay in the safe confines of  
a cell. All because you failed Ra's al  
Ghul, and you know he's looking for  
you. Looking to kill you.

GRIFFITH  
The demon has come for me. The demon  
has come -

BATMAN  
That act won't work on me, Griffith.  
Now, you're going to answer me. The  
chemicals you stole, who'd you sell  
them to?

GRIFFITH  
The demon has come for me. The demon  
has come for me.

Batman GRABS Griffith and SLAMS him into the wall.

BATMAN  
You're afraid of what Ra's al Ghul  
will do? What do you think I'll do to  
you?!

Griffith SCREAMS. Batman SLAMS him again.

BATMAN (CONT'D)  
Who did you sell the chemicals to?!

GRIFFITH  
You... I sold them to you!

Griffith LAUGHS. Batman KNEES HIM in the chest. Griffith  
groans. Then Batman KICKS out his legs, GRABS his arm, and  
TWISTS it behind his back - about to break it.

GRIFFITH (CONT'D)  
Stop!

BATMAN  
Answer me!

GRIFFITH  
Lynns! Garfield Lynns!

BATMAN  
Who else?!

GRIFFITH  
That's it!

BATMAN  
Someone's trying to kill Lynns! They  
blew up his apartment with the  
chemicals!

Batman takes Griffith across the room and SLAMS him into the  
door.

GRIFFITH  
He's the only one. Just Lynns! He's  
the only one!

BATMAN  
Who's Ra's al Ghul's agent in Wayne  
Enterprises?

GRIFFITH  
I don't know!

Batman grabs Griffith's arm and TWISTS again.

GRIFFITH (CONT'D)  
I don't know! I never met him! He  
masked his voice on the phone. I don't  
know what he's planning. They just  
used my docks to move the shipments.  
That's all I know, I swear! I swear!

Batman loosens his grip and drops Griffith to the floor.

BATMAN  
You think you're safe in this place?

Batman walks to the door and taps. A GUARD opens it and lets  
him out.

The door shuts and LOCKS. Griffith rubs his arm.

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The Guard walks alongside Batman.

GUARD  
Did everything go OK in there?

BATMAN  
Yeah. I think he's gotten over his  
demons.

Batman walks ahead to the exit.

INT. BATMOBILE - NIGHT

The Batmobile is parked on the side of the road. Batman sits  
inside, typing on the keyboard. Lynns' photo and driver's  
license appears on the video screen. Batman studies the  
photo.

The radio comes to life.

POLICE RADIO (V.O.)  
All units in the vicinity, we have  
received word of a break-in at the  
Gotham Studios backlot. Eyewitnesses  
reported a black grand caravan leaving  
the scene earlier this evening at  
around eleven.

Batman looks at Lynns' driver registration. He sees: BLACK  
GRAND CARAVAN.

He starts the Batmobile.

EXT. BACKLOT - NIGHT

Batman sneaks over. He sees the hole in the gate. He slips  
through it.

INT. STUDIO WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Batman inspects. He sees the severed locks. He walks to the  
smashed prop gate and peers in.

There, Batman sees the empty metal case. He looks at the  
cover and sees DARK RETRIBUTION.

There is movement.

Batman spins around and looks behind him. Nothing. It's  
empty.

Still - Batman senses someone's presence. Cautiously, he  
walks out. The SHADOW of a man remains in the room.

It is Ra's al Ghul's shadow.

INT. LAIR - DAY

Ra's al Ghul talks on the phone again.

DISTORTED VOICE (V.O.)  
Bruce Wayne is onto us. He paid an  
unexpected visit to the factory  
yesterday.

RA'S AL GHUL  
So, Wayne catches on. Listen to me  
carefully. I want you to observe. Any  
changes in management procedures,  
personnel, safety protocol - take  
note of it.

DISTORTED VOICE (V.O.)  
I will do so. He won't interfere.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Deceive him as necessary. We must  
proceed with the operation. Watch the  
factory with caution. When the time is  
right, acquire what we need.

DISTORTED VOICE (V.O.)  
Understood. I will not fail.

Ra's al Ghul hangs up. He walks over to a chess table where a  
game is in session. He moves a white rook down the board -

\- and captures the dark knight.

RA'S AL GHUL  
I've already broken your defenses,  
Bruce. The rest is just a matter of  
time.

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - TALIA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

A large high-class office. Multiple computers and TV screens.  
Lots of glass and chrome. The door is open, and Darcel  
enters, holding a report.

DARCEL  
Ms. Head, your inventory report.

He looks around curiously.

DARCEL (CONT'D)  
Ms. Head?

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - FACTORY - NIGHT

The factory is dark. Staff is gone. The production line has  
stopped.

On a catwalk, Talia, now dressed in a dark bodysuit, emerges  
from the shadows. She peers over the edge.

Down below, Dr. Klay enters. He checks his surroundings.

Talia stays low.

Klay walks to a small cart that is stacked with chemical  
containers.

Talia looks closely - the containers are marked NITROHEXANE.

Dr. Klay inspects them and marks a clipboard. Then he wheels  
the cart away.

Talia stealthily climbs down a ladder and reaches the floor.  
Keeping her distance, she watches as Klay wheels the cart to  
the storage vault. He punches in the code on the keypad and  
opens the door. He pushes the cart inside.

A few moments later, he comes out and shuts the vault door.  
He leaves the factory.

Talia hurries over to the vault and punches in the code. The  
electronic screen reads: INVALID CODE - ACCESS DENIED.

Talia stands there, surprised. She hears a door opening on  
the other side of the room and sees a SECURITY GUARD walk in,  
on patrol. Talia slips away.

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - TALIA'S OFFICE - DAY

Bruce now sits in Talia's office. A video camera is set up,  
and an INTERVIEWER sits across from him, jotting down notes.

INTERVIEWER  
Anything else to add, Mr. Wayne?

BRUCE  
I would like to say, thanks to the  
dedication of the Wayne Chemicals  
management and staff, the company will  
continue to grow and progress as a  
global leader in the chemical  
industry.

INTERVIEWER  
Noted. Thank you very much for your  
time, Mr. Wayne.

Bruce looks over and sees Talia in the doorway, talking to  
Dr. Klay. Their words are inaudible.

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - CORRIDOR - DAY

Talia and Klay talk quietly. Talia is strict.

TALIA  
Only you had the ability to change the  
vault code.

DR. KLAY  
I had good reason to. Someone here is  
trying to tamper with the inventory.

TALIA  
Everything is accounted for in the  
logs.

DR. KLAY  
So you say. Yet, there is an  
unexplained increase in defective  
Nitrohexane units that do not  
correlate with my notes.

Dr. Klay holds up his clipboard with his handwritten notes.

DR. KLAY (CONT'D)  
I have been taking samples of every  
unit for the past two weeks. None are  
defective!

Talia's eyes widen. She sees Bruce walking over.

DR. KLAY (CONT'D)  
And if you do not take action, I'm  
bringing this to the executive  
committee.

TALIA  
We'll discuss this later.

DR. KLAY  
Yes, I think we will, Ms. Head.

Dr. Klay leaves. Talia looks over at Bruce and smiles.

BRUCE  
Hey there.

TALIA  
Hey. Thanks again for again for doing  
the interview. I appreciate it, Bruce.

BRUCE  
No pressure on you now that I just  
referred to Wayne Chemicals as the  
leading chemical company in the world.

TALIA  
(smiles)  
We'll just have to be discreet if any  
nosy reporters come around.

BRUCE  
As opposed to the shy reporters who  
mind their own business?

Talia chuckles.

TALIA  
How do you do it? Lead the life you  
lead... chair the company, and...

BRUCE  
And...?

TALIA  
Keep your sense of humor?

BRUCE  
I'm only funny when I'm not scary.

Talia chuckles again, then her smile fades.

TALIA  
(bittersweet)  
It's conflicting. For me, at least. To  
dedicate yourself to a position... and  
not let it consume it you either. To  
keep personal interests aside.

BRUCE  
You mean, keep them hidden?

Talia looks at Bruce.

BRUCE (CONT'D)  
I know the feeling. It can be  
tormenting.

TALIA  
It is.

Talia finds herself staring deep into Bruce's eyes. After a  
moment -

BRUCE  
Say, would you like to... talk more...  
over dinner? With me.

TALIA  
As in alone? With you?

BRUCE  
That's right.

TALIA  
Yes. Yes, I would.

BRUCE  
That's two yesses?

TALIA  
(smiles)  
Oh, yeah.

BRUCE  
Two yesses and a yeah. Sounds like a  
pretty favorable answer.

TALIA  
Oh yes, it is.

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - GRIFFITH'S CELL - NIGHT

Griffith sits on the floor. He senses someone in the cell and  
turns around. There -

\- Ra's al Ghul stands. Griffith gasps.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Looking for a demon?

GRIFFITH  
How the hell did you get in here?

RA'S AL GHUL  
Mr. Griffith. Is that how you greet  
your former boss?

GRIFFITH  
What are you doing? Who let you in?!

RA'S AL GHUL  
I must say, I've been very  
disappointed in you. Blowing our cover  
at the docks, getting captured by  
Batman... revealing the identity of  
our client.

GRIFFITH  
What?

RA'S AL GHUL  
I know Batman is on Mr. Lynns' trail.  
And he could've only obtained that  
information from one man.

GRIFFITH  
Wait. He tortured me... he would've  
killed me!

RA'S AL GHUL  
Oh, I believe you, Mr. Griffith.

Ra's al Ghul pulls a stiletto knife out of his jacket.  
Griffith looks at him, terrified.

RA'S AL GHUL (CONT'D)  
In a few moments, you'll be wishing he  
did.

GRIFFITH  
Wait, wait, wait. He doesn't know your  
agent in Wayne Enterprises. No one  
does! Your operation is still safe!

RA'S AL GHUL  
Let's be extra sure.

Ra's al Ghul moves forward. His eyes turn RED.

GRIFFITH  
Guard!

Ra's al Ghul STABS Griffith in the chest. Griffith lets out  
the most chilling SCREAM.

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The Guard rushes to the door and unlocks it. He draws his  
pistol and pushes the door open -

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - GRIFFITH'S CELL - NIGHT

\- to see Griffith slumped on the floor in a pool of BLOOD.

GUARD  
What the hell...

Ra's al Ghul is gone.

EXT. WAYNE MANOR - NIGHT

Talia's Datsun 300ZX is parked in front of Wayne Manor  
tonight.

INT. WAYNE MANOR - DINING ROOM - NIGHT

Bruce and Talia sit across from each other, eating.

TALIA  
So, what does the wealthiest man in  
Gotham do once the sun goes down, and  
he retreats into his "mysterious"  
castle?

BRUCE  
Sometimes, he spends a quiet night  
in... trying to comprehend that very  
mystery. Sometimes, he spends the  
night out... and tries to give back to  
the city. Off the record, so to speak.

TALIA  
"Give back." Who are you, Robin Hood?

They smile.

BRUCE  
Uh, not exactly.

TALIA  
So, is that what you do for balance in  
your life?

BRUCE  
Well, let's just say it eats away at  
me if I don't. I'm a Wayne, I guess  
it's in my blood.

TALIA  
It's admirable. That's what it is.

BRUCE  
And what about Gotham's most promising  
business manager? How does she spend  
her nights once the lights go out in  
Wayne Chemicals?

TALIA  
Well, it's complicated. You see, my  
father's business has put a strain on  
the family. He runs a trading  
organization. He's also from a line of  
certain nobility - something that I  
have to constantly live up to.

BRUCE  
Ah. So that's what you meant about  
keeping personal interests aside.

TALIA  
Yeah. Well, there I go again bringing  
my family affairs into this.

BRUCE  
It's part of who you are, Talia. Don't  
fight it. I know it all too well. I've  
tried fighting it myself, believe me.  
I can't.

TALIA  
I don't know, Bruce... I know a pretty  
mean judo throw.

They laugh.

BRUCE  
So, you being here tonight - I hope  
that doesn't cause any controversy for  
the family business.

TALIA  
(smiles)  
I'll make an exception.

INT. WAYNE MANOR - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Alfred hovers near the doorway, listening to Bruce and Talia.  
He hears them laughing. He smiles.

INT. WAYNE MANOR - LIVING ROOM - LATER

Bruce and Talia sit on the sofa, close, sipping wine. The  
lights are low.

TALIA  
Must get lonely here.

BRUCE  
Sometimes. It's not often that I'm  
with someone. And never with anyone  
quite like yourself.

Talia smiles.

TALIA  
I must say... I am surprised.

BRUCE  
I think the secrecy drives people  
away.

TALIA  
Everyone has secrets, Bruce.

BRUCE  
Not like me. You see, it's -

Bruce puts his wine glass down.

TALIA  
(flirtatious)  
Complicated?

BRUCE  
You could say that.

TALIA  
Wait, don't tell me.

Talia puts her wine glass down. A curious beat. She looks  
into Bruce's eyes.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
It's always once the mystery is out  
that the relationship fades.

BRUCE  
Then... let's hold onto our secrets  
for tonight.

Bruce and Talia share a long kiss.

They peek at each other.

Then they kiss again. They fall back onto the sofa.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Muldoon walks to his apartment, unlocks the door, and enters.

INT. MULDOON'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Muldoon steps in and turns on the lights. He stops.

Firefly stands across the room.

FIREFLY  
No place like home, huh?

Brant and Cutter spring out of hiding - dressed in black and  
wearing ski-masks. Brant WHACKS Muldoon in the back with a  
crowbar. He SCREAMS and falls to the floor.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
What's the matter, Muldoon? Was it a  
little too strong for you? I don't  
think so.

Brant WHACKS Muldoon again with the crowbar, harder. Muldoon  
screams louder.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
That's the spirit!

MULDOON  
(struggling)  
What do you want...?

Firefly walks over.

FIREFLY  
Oh, just to blow you away with some  
special effects.

He pulls out his flamethrower. Muldoon's eyes widen.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
Can I have a volunteer for my first  
scene?

Brant and Cutter grab Muldoon and pull him up.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
Excellent! Ready for our first take?  
And... action!

Brant and Cutter THROW Muldoon into an end table. CRASH! It  
falls over and supplies go everywhere. Muldoon snatches a  
pair of scissors off the floor.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
No, the lighting is all wrong. We're  
just gonna have to set this shot up  
again!

Brant goes over and grabs Muldoon again. He goes to throw  
him -

\- but Muldoon grips the scissors -

\- and STABS him in the thigh. Brant screams, and Muldoon  
breaks free. Muldoon makes a mad dash for the door.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
You're going off script, my friend.

Firefly aims his flamethrower and FIRES.

A STREAM OF FIRE blasts into the door! Muldoon ducks and  
SLAMS the flaming door open. He rushes out.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
Get him!

Firefly runs out. Cutter grabs the crowbar and follows. Brant  
RIPS the scissors out of his thigh and limps out.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - LOBBY - NIGHT

Muldoon STUMBLES down the stairs and runs to the door. A few  
BYSTANDERS see him.

MULDOON  
Help!

Everyone looks over to see Firefly coming down the stairs.

FIREFLY  
Scene's not over, Muldoon.

Firefly aims at the door and FIRES AGAIN. Everyone SCREAMS.  
Muldoon dives for cover as the fire engulfs the door,  
SHATTERING the windows.

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT

A POLICE OFFICER on the sidewalk sees the entrance ablaze.  
Instinctively, he runs over and KICKS IN the door. Muldoon  
runs out.

MULDOON  
There's a madman in there!

The Officer looks in and sees Firefly -

\- who FIRES his flamethrower again!

The Officer JUMPS aside as the FLAMES shoot out. He draws his  
handgun.

OFFICER  
(to radio)  
This is Matthias, PC407. I'm on the  
corner of East 88th and 1st.  
Requesting backup! I've got a guy here  
with a flamethrower!

POLICE RADIO (V.O.)  
Copy... uh, did you say flamethrower?

INT. WAYNE MANOR - BEDROOM - NIGHT

The moonlight streams in from the window. In the bed, Talia  
lies on top of Bruce, asleep. The sheets cover their naked  
bodies.

Bruce is awake. He looks out the window at the moonlight -

\- and sees it's actually the BAT SIGNAL.

Carefully, he slips out of bed. Talia stirs, and Bruce kisses  
her on the head. She smiles and curls up again under the  
covers.

Bruce hurries out.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - LOBBY - NIGHT

The bystanders cower in the corner of the lobby. Brant and  
Cutter keep them under careful watch. Firefly looks out the  
front door. He hears SIRENS.

He SPRAYS his flamethrower at the doorway, creating a WALL OF  
FIRE.

FIREFLY  
This won't last forever. Let's move  
out.

CUTTER  
What about Muldoon?

FIREFLY  
His time will come soon enough.

Firefly sees the cowering bystanders.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
No need to fear the fire...

He SHOOTS a plume of FIRE at the ceiling. The bystanders  
WHIMPER.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
(screaming)  
Fear me!

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT

Two squad cars pull up in front of the apartment. Gordon and  
some COPS get out. Gordon hurries to the Officer.

GORDON  
What are we dealing with?

OFFICER  
Situation is bad. At least four  
hostages inside. Three perps. Front  
entrance is blocked by flames. Fire  
Department is on their way.

GORDON  
Other points of entry?

OFFICER  
Windows and roof.

GORDON  
OK. I want a man up on that fire  
escape, ready to go. And get me the  
phone number to the front desk.

OFFICER  
Yes, Sir.

EXT. STREET - BATMOBILE - MOVING - NIGHT

The BATMOBILE tears down a street. Police can be heard over  
the radio.

POLICE RADIO (V.O.)  
Requesting all available units to the  
corner of East 88th and 1st. Exercise  
extreme caution. Perpetrator is in  
possession of a flamethrower.

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT

The street is now blocked off.

GORDON  
Where's the phone?

OFFICER  
Dialing the front desk now.

The Officer hands him a cellphone. Gordon takes it.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - LOBBY - NIGHT

The desk phone RINGS. Firefly, amused, answers.

FIREFLY  
To which incompetent member of the  
Gotham Police Force am I speaking to?

GORDON (V.O.)  
My name's Jim Gordon. What's yours?

FIREFLY  
Call me Firefly.

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT

Gordon speaks on the phone. While he does, all the officers  
watch as a COP sneaks up the fire escape to the second floor  
window.

GORDON  
Firefly, huh? Well, you've made your  
point. Now, what is it that you want?

FIREFLY (V.O.)  
Oh, just to turn Gotham into one big  
melting pot. Surely, you can  
appreciate that ambition.

GORDON  
I'm not fooling around. Is anyone hurt  
in there?

FIREFLY (V.O.)  
I know what you're trying to do.  
You're trying to stall me. Well,  
you're failing miserably, Commissioner  
Gordon.

GORDON  
Don't make things worse for yourself  
than they already are. Now answer my  
question... hello?  
(to cops)  
He didn't hang up.  
(to phone)  
I know you can hear me. Firefly.  
Firefly! Goddamn it!

Gordon squeezes the phone in his fist. He signals the cop on  
the fire escape.

The cop goes to break the window -

\- when a BLAST OF FIRE shoots through the glass! The cop is  
thrown off the fire escape.

GORDON (CONT'D)  
Move back! Move back!

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Firefly glances out the shattered window and grins.

FIREFLY  
No one hurt in here, but looks like  
someone is out there.

Firefly laughs. He turns to his henchmen and heads through  
the corridor.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
Let's go!

Brant and Cutter lead the way. They head toward an open  
window at the far end of the corridor.

All of a sudden - Batman swings in through the open window!  
He SHOOTS his grappling hook gun, which clips Brant's arm and  
knocks him down. Then he tosses a batarang, which hits Cutter  
in the face.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
Nice entrance, Batman. Here's your  
sendoff.

Firefly FIRES his flamethrower down the corridor. Batman  
shields himself with his cape and gets out of the way.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
Let's see how long that will last.  
This is no ordinary fire, Batman. Not  
with the chemicals I'm packing.

Firefly FIRES again, forcing Batman back into a doorway.  
Batman checks his cape. It is smoking. It is SINGED.

Batman sees another FIREBALL coming his way. He takes cover  
and hits the floor. The fire CONSUMES the hallway, blocking  
the path.

Brant and Cutter get to their feet.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
This way.

He aims the flamethrower at an apartment door and FIRES -  
BLASTING the door off. Then he and his henchmen dart through.

Batman sees them escaping. No way through the fire. He heads  
to a nearby apartment and kicks in the door.

INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT

Firefly, Brant, and Cutter move through the apartment and  
reach the window. Brant breaks it with the crowbar, and they  
climb out onto the fire escape.

EXT. ALLEY - APARTMENT FIRE ESCAPE - NIGHT

Brant and Cutter go down the ladder. Firefly straps his gun  
on his back and gets onto the ladder.

In the next apartment, Batman BURSTS out the window and jumps  
onto the fire escape. He SWINGS over and KICKS Firefly.

Firefly staggers back. He SLAMS Batman with his flamethrower,  
hard. Batman KNOCKS it away and grabs Firefly.

BATMAN  
Who do you think you are?

FIREFLY  
The name's Firefly - and I hate bats.

Firefly HEADBUTTS Batman. Batman groans and KNEES him back.  
They struggle.

On the ground below, Brant and Cutter look up.

BRANT  
Boss!

Batman and Firefly continue to fight. Firefly PUNCHES Batman  
and grabs his flamethrower. He aims -

\- and Batman LUNGES at him. A BURST OF FIRE goes off as  
Batman tackles Firefly. Batman's arm catches FIRE. Both of  
them tumble off the fire escape.

They plummet two stories and SLAM into the roof of a derelict  
car. Firefly grabs his gun and jumps off while Batman puts  
out the fire on his arm with his hand.

Then Batman takes the red tube off his belt and throws it. It  
hits the ground and EXPLODES. Firefly gets knocked back but  
is protected by his fireproof uniform.

FIREFLY  
I really like your style. My turn.

Firefly FIRES the flamethrower at the car. Immediately,  
Batman DIVES OFF the roof as the car BLOWS UP. Batman hits  
the ground hard.

Down the alley, Brant and Cutter get into the special effects  
van. Brant starts the engine and drives over to Firefly.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
You'll have to forgive me for parking  
in the fire lane, Batman.

Brant slides over, and Firefly climbs into the driver seat.  
He SPEEDS away.

Batman gets up and watches the escaping van through the  
flames.

Then, with fury, he runs ahead and LEAPS through the blazing  
fire.

EXT. FIREFLY'S VAN - MOVING - NIGHT

Batman charges after Firefly's van. He LEAPS -

\- and grabs on to the backdoor. He holds on as the van takes  
a SHARP turn.

Then - Brant SMASHES the crowbar out the back window.

BRANT  
Die, bat!

The crowbar hits the burn on Batman's arm. Batman winces. He  
grabs the crowbar with one hand and YANKS.

Firefly SWERVES the van hard. Batman loses his grip. At the  
last moment, Batman SLAMS a tracking beacon on the back of  
the van. Then he falls off.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Batman hits the ground. He gets up and can only watch as the  
van speeds away.

Batman is left alone on the street. It is quiet again. He  
turns around and disappears into the night.

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT

FIREFIGHTERS extinguish the flames at the front of the  
building. Cynthia stands in the street, speaking to a news  
camera.

CYNTHIA  
It has been a truly unbelievable  
night. A man wearing a helmet, and  
calling himself Firefly, set fire to  
this apartment building with a  
flamethrower just moments ago. As you  
can see behind me, the Gotham Police  
and Fire Department are evacuating the  
area. Eyewitnesses also say they saw  
Batman attempting to stop Firefly, but  
he was reportedly unable to apprehend  
him.

Cynthia sees Commissioner Gordon addressing the cops. She  
goes over. The CAMERAMAN follows.

CYNTHIA (CONT'D)  
Here's Commissioner Gordon. Let's see  
if he can shed any insight on this  
Firefly.  
(to Gordon)  
Commissioner Gordon! Is it true the  
man with the helmet called himself  
Firefly?

GORDON  
Oh, not again. Miss Harland, please  
give us some time to investigate.

CYNTHIA  
Can you confirm that Batman was indeed  
at the scene and tried to stop the  
Firefly?

GORDON  
Uh, none of my men saw Batman. I'm  
afraid I can't speak to that rumor.

CYNTHIA  
Oh, come on, Commissioner. Can't you  
tell me anything?

GORDON  
As a matter of fact, yes, I can.

Cynthia's eyes light up. She eagerly holds up the microphone.

GORDON (CONT'D)  
This street is closed, and you're  
trespassing. Get off. Please.

Cynthia frowns and turns to the camera.

CYNTHIA  
And so the police remain hush. As  
usual.

INT. WAYNE MANOR - BEDROOM - NIGHT

Bruce stumbles in. Talia is gone.

Bruce closes his eyes in disappointment.

INT. WAYNE MANOR - BATHROOM - NIGHT

Bruce studies his arm. It is burned badly. He turns on the  
cold water and runs his arm under the faucet.

With his other hand, he takes a bottle of pain treatment gel  
and some gauze out of the medicine cabinet.

EXT. OLD WORKSHOP - NIGHT

Firefly's van is parked in front of the workshop.

INT. OLD WORKSHOP - NIGHT

The door opens, and Firefly, Brant, and Cutter enter.

FIREFLY  
Good work, but we can't let Batman  
interfere again. We need to kill him.

RA'S AL GHUL (O.S.)  
A fine plan.

BRANT  
What the hell?!

Ra's al Ghul stands across the room. Firefly just grabs his  
flamethrower and FIRES right at him!

Ra's al Ghul simply smiles and VANISHES. He REAPPEARS right  
next to Firefly.

Firefly faces him and pulls the trigger again -

\- but the flamethrower is empty. Brant and Cutter stare in  
shock. Ra's al Ghul is as calm as can be.

FIREFLY  
Who are you?

RA'S AL GHUL  
My name is Ra's al Ghul.

FIREFLY  
And how the hell did you just do that?

Ra's al Ghul just smiles and pushes the flamethrower away  
with one finger.

RA'S AL GHUL  
That's not important, Mr. Lynns.

Firefly SWINGS the flamethrower, but Ra's al Ghul grabs it  
and easily overpowers him.

FIREFLY  
(infuriated)  
Who are you?! Answer me!

RA'S AL GHUL  
Calm down, Mr. Lynns. For your own  
sake.

FIREFLY  
Lynns is dead!

RA'S AL GHUL  
Right. My apologies... Firefly.

Firefly stops. Composes himself.

FIREFLY  
You tell me right now, how do you know  
all this?

Ra's al Ghul calmly and fearlessly walks around Firefly.

RA'S AL GHUL  
It's really not all that difficult to  
figure out, is it? A man purchases a  
certain explosive chemical on the  
black market - a man well skilled in  
the art of staging explosions. That  
very man escapes police custody. A few  
days later, a homicidal pyromaniac  
appears on the news with a knack for  
the theatrics. Is it really a stretch?

A long beat. Finally -

FIREFLY  
How did you know I bought the  
Nitrohexane?

Ra's al Ghul smiles.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Because your dealer, Griffith, worked  
for me. And you were the only one he  
sold to.

FIREFLY  
Well. Aren't I the lucky one? I need  
more of it. But your man was all over  
the news. Hardly a good impression,  
Ra's.

RA'S AL GHUL  
He failed, and he's out of the picture  
now. You want more Nitrohexane? I can  
provide.

FIREFLY  
What's the price?

RA'S AL GHUL  
You can have it for free for all I  
care. As long as you do something for  
me.

FIREFLY  
What?

Ra's al Ghul just smiles.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
(beat)  
You want me to kill Batman? Well, why  
didn't you say so? I can take care of  
him. I came this close tonight.

Ra's approaches Brant and Cutter. They are still wearing  
their ski masks. Ra's looks them over, amused.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Nice crowbar.

He walks back to Firefly.

RA'S AL GHUL (CONT'D)  
Then we have a deal?

FIREFLY  
I want twenty canisters of it.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Done.

FIREFLY  
And uh, maybe more in the coming  
weeks.

RA'S AL GHUL  
You must be planning quite a show.  
Anything else you require... Firefly?

FIREFLY  
Yeah. How do I know you'll keep this  
all a secret?

RA'S AL GHUL  
I always respect the privacy of my  
clients. You have my word.

FIREFLY  
One other thing. Why do you really  
want Batman dead? Because he captured  
Griffith or... something else?

RA'S AL GHUL  
(beat)  
Because he's begun meddling in my  
family affairs.

Firefly doesn't get it. He just stares.

RA'S AL GHUL (CONT'D)  
Now, my agent in Wayne Enterprises  
will meet you tomorrow at midnight at  
the old Gotham railroad station with  
the delivery. Don't be late.

Ra's al Ghul walks to the door.

RA'S AL GHUL (CONT'D)  
Good day, gentlemen.

He exits. Firefly watches him go, suspiciously.

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - TALIA'S OFFICE - DAY

Talia works at her computer. The phone rings, and she  
answers.

TALIA  
Talia Head.

BRUCE (V.O.)  
Hey. It's me.

TALIA  
Bruce. I never got to thank you for  
last night.

BRUCE (V.O.)  
I never gave you the chance. I'm  
sorry.

TALIA  
No, I'm sorry. For leaving. You were  
perfect. Everything was perfect. I  
just - didn't want to be alone  
suddenly.

INT. BATCAVE - DAY

Bruce sits at the main computer console, talking on the  
phone. A piece of his burned cape is in the element analyzer.

The screen flashes: ELEMENT ANALYZER - TRACE CHEMICAL  
SUBSTANCE MATCH FOUND: NITROHEXANE.

BRUCE  
I couldn't fall asleep. That was all.  
I want to see you again.

TALIA (V.O.)  
Me too.

BRUCE  
How about tonight?

TALIA (V.O.)  
I... I can't. I'm working late  
tonight. How about this weekend?

BRUCE  
Things bad at the factory?

TALIA (V.O.)  
Oh, it's fine. I just need to take  
care of a few things. Just business.

Bruce stares at the screen - the Nitrohexane on his cape.

BRUCE  
We received the inventory reports you  
submitted. All the chemicals appear to  
be accounted for.

TALIA (V.O.)  
They are.

Bruce grows suspicious.

BRUCE  
OK then. This weekend it is.  
Saturday - you and me.

TALIA (V.O.)  
Sounds lovely, Bruce.

BRUCE  
Alright. I'll see you then, Talia.

TALIA (V.O.)  
See you then, Bruce.

Bruce hangs up the phone. He punches in some commands on the  
computer, and a photo of Talia appears on the screen. He  
stares at the screen.

BRUCE  
What are you hiding, Talia?

He looks at the other monitor showing the reconstruction of  
Susan's photo. It is half repaired.

The screen: PHOTO RECONSTRUCTION - 55% COMPLETE.

Bruce looks again at the photo of Talia, in deep thought. He  
hesitates -

\- then he hits a button on the main computer. The screen  
flashes: FACIAL RECOGNITION IN PROGRESS... PLEASE WAIT.

The computer scans Talia's photo. Bruce watches in  
anticipation.

Finally -

MATCH FOUND: TALIA AL GHUL. 100% PROBABILITY

Photos and newspaper articles appear on the screen with  
Talia's photo. In one newspaper photo, Talia is seen standing  
next to her father. The headline:

"CRIMINAL MASTERMIND RA'S AL GHUL USURPS GOTHAM'S UNDERWORLD"

Bruce's jaw drops.

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - TALIA'S OFFICE - DAY

Dr. Klay sits across from Talia at the table. Dr. Klay's  
handwritten notes are on the table.

DR. KLAY  
No one thinks twice when defective  
Nitrohexane units are carted out of  
here to be disposed of. But there is  
in fact nothing defective with these  
units at all. The records are being  
manipulated. And I believe this  
"defective" Nitrohexane is not being  
disposed of.

TALIA  
I understand your suspicion, Doctor. I  
will have security investigate the  
matter. But you must share with me the  
new vault code. If you don't, you're  
giving yourself reason to be  
implicated in the investigation.

DR. KLAY  
Ms. Head, I have worked here for over  
thirty years. I am not taking any  
chances. Nitrohexane is simply too big  
a threat if it were to fall into the  
wrong hands.

TALIA  
You understand that by making this  
decision, you're putting your career  
at stake.

DR. KLAY  
That is a risk I'm willing to take.  
The code will remain locked up with me  
until I hear that security is  
investigating. Now, if I may be  
excused, Ms. Head.

Dr. Klay gathers his notes and walks out of the room. Talia  
watches him go. She sits there, frustrated.

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - DR. KLAY'S OFFICE - NIGHT

It is late. Dr. Klay sits in his office, working at the  
computer. It is quiet.

THICK SMOKE silently seeps through the air conditioning vent.  
Dr. Klay looks over. Sniffs. It is GAS.

Dr. Klay springs up -

\- and DROPS to the floor. He is motionless.

The door opens, and a FIGURE enters wearing a GAS MASK and  
bodysuit.

It is Talia.

She kneels next to Dr. Klay and pulls a keychain and his  
security badge off of his belt. Then she goes to his desk and  
uses the keys to unlock the drawers. She rummages through  
Klay's belongings.

Next, Talia goes to a filing cabinet. She unlocks it and  
looks through. Papers go everywhere.

Frustrated, Talia looks at the desk. Sees Klay's handwritten  
notes. She goes over and picks up the notes.

On one page, an eight digit number is scribbled on the  
bottom. She takes the paper.

INT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - FACTORY - NIGHT

It is empty. Talia, without her gas mask, sneaks in. She  
checks her surroundings, then hurries over to the vault.

She holds up the paper and punches in the code on the keypad.  
The readout flashes: ACCESS GRANTED.

Talia opens the vault and peers inside. All the Nitrohexane  
units are there.

Then she goes back to the keypad and hits a button. The  
screen: CHANGE PASSWORD - ACCESS DENIED.

Talia holds Dr. Klay's badge in front of an electronic  
scanner. It BEEPS.

ACCESS GRANTED - ENTER NEW PASSWORD

Talia punches in the code.

PASSWORD CHANGED

Satisfied, Talia shuts the vault.

EXT. WAYNE CHEMICALS - DELIVERY AREA - NIGHT

All is quiet. Large trucks are parked in a lot near factory  
garages. No one is around. Talia's car is in the distance.

INT. TALIA'S CAR - NIGHT

Talia sits in her car, facing the garages. She waits. She  
checks her watch: 11:45 PM.

TALIA  
Come on... Where are you?

One of the garage doors slides open, and the sound of an  
engine can be heard. Talia looks ahead to see the headlights  
of a delivery truck in the garage. She watches.

The truck pulls out and drives to the street.

Talia starts her engine and follows.

INT. BATCAVE - NIGHT

Talia's photo is still on the main computer screen. Bruce  
sits there, tormented. His dinner is in front of him, but he  
hasn't touched it.

Another computer begins beeping. Bruce looks over to see a  
map of Gotham City. A small blip travels across the map. It's  
the tracking beacon on Firefly's van.

Bruce watches it. He stands up.

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - REAR - NIGHT

The delivery truck pulls up behind a large abandoned railroad  
station, near the tracks. A FIGURE gets out and opens the  
back of the truck.

In the distance, Talia's car approaches.

INT. TALIA'S CAR - NIGHT

Talia stops her car a safe distance away and watches  
discreetly. She sees the figure enter the station. She gets  
out and follows.

INT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - NIGHT

The station is a decaying building with a second floor  
balcony. It's dark and empty. Shops have been vandalized and  
looted long ago. No one has been here for years.

On the second floor, Talia climbs up and through a broken  
window. Staying low, she goes to the railing of the balcony.  
She peers down and sees the FIGURE enter below.

A SHADOW appears behind her. Talia reacts.

She spins around and KICKS -

\- but Batman BLOCKS her.

Talia drops down and KICKS out Batman's legs. He goes down  
but rolls over and GRABS Talia's leg, pulling her down too.

She grabs Batman and tries to headlock him -

\- but he ducks out of it and headlocks her instead.

TALIA  
(whispering)  
Let me go!

BATMAN  
I don't think so, Talia al Ghul.

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - REAR - NIGHT

Firefly's van is now parked outside. Firefly, Brant, and  
Cutter walk to the station with caution. Firefly holds his  
flamethrower up.

FIREFLY  
I heard something. Watch it.

INT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - NIGHT

Talia stops fighting.

TALIA  
(whispering)  
What do you know!

BATMAN  
I know you're Ra's al Ghul's agent in  
Wayne Enterprises. And you're here to  
sell the Nitrohexane to Firefly.

TALIA  
(whispering)  
Get your facts straight. I'm not  
selling it. He is!

Talia motions over the balcony. Batman pulls Talia over, and  
they look down.

BLAM!

Batman and Talia DUCK as a BULLET hits the balcony railing.  
They look down to see -

\- it's Darcel, aiming a smoking revolver at them. He grins.

DARCEL  
Batman! Ms. Head! So, you finally  
figured it out.

Darcel FIRES again. He backs his way to the exit.

DARCEL (CONT'D)  
I hope you don't mind my leaving, but  
an important client awaits!

He FIRES again and darts outside.

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - REAR - NIGHT

Darcel comes out and sees Firefly. Firefly aims his  
flamethrower.

DARCEL  
Fool, I've got your chemicals!

FIREFLY  
Who's in there?

DARCEL  
The Bat! He followed us.

FIREFLY  
Perfect!

INT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - NIGHT

Batman and Talia rush to the window. They both try to climb  
out, but Batman pushes Talia away.

TALIA  
Hey!

BATMAN  
I'll deal with you later.

Batman climbs out and drops down. Talia angrily watches.

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - REAR - NIGHT

Darcel opens the back of the truck, revealing crates of  
Nitrohexane containers. Firefly grabs one and pours it into  
his flamethrower. Then he spins around and FIRES at Batman.

Batman jumps behind a wall as FLAMES light it up. The  
building catches on fire.

DARCEL  
Satisfied?

FIREFLY  
I'd say the merchandise is in good  
working order.  
(to henchmen)  
Load the van.

Brant and Cutter grab the crates. Firefly proceeds after  
Batman.

INT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - NIGHT

Talia looks out the window and sees the fire spreading up the  
side of the building.

TALIA  
Damn!

She turns and runs down the balcony stairs.

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - FRONT - NIGHT

Firefly jumps out and FIRES again, spreading flames  
everywhere.

FIREFLY  
Need a light?

He stops. Batman is gone.

Then he looks up to see -

\- Batman descending his grappling line. Batman KICKS Firefly  
right in the face and knocks him down. Batman lands on the  
ground.

BATMAN  
Need some ice?

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - REAR - NIGHT

Brant and Cutter load the van with the chemicals. Brant shuts  
the backdoor.

BRANT  
What's this?

He sees the tracking beacon. He pulls it off, drops it, and  
CRUSHES it with his foot.

CUTTER  
Come on, let's get the Boss.

They jump into the van.

Meanwhile, Talia runs out of the station. She sees Darcel,  
and he FIRES his handgun in her direction. Talia ducks and  
rolls out of the way.

DARCEL  
I can't stand a boss who's always  
looking over my shoulder.

Darcel gets into the truck, starts it up, and SPEEDS forward.  
As he drives, he points his gun out the window and FIRES at  
Talia again. She runs.

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - FRONT - NIGHT

The fight continues. Batman KICKS Firefly. He falls but gets  
back up. He CHARGES at Batman and knocks him into the station  
wall -

\- right into the FIRE. They struggle. Batman grabs Firefly  
and KNEES him in the face, but his helmet weakens the impact.  
Firefly ear claps Batman, causing him to stagger back.

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - REAR - NIGHT

Darcel SPEEDS at Talia, firing his gun repeatedly. He passes  
her, and she JUMPS onto the side of the truck.

EXT. DELIVERY TRUCK - MOVING - NIGHT

Talia grabs the door and holds on. Darcel thrusts his  
revolver out the window, but Talia KICKS his arm. He screams.

Then Talia opens the door and pulls Darcel out. They both  
tumble to the ground, and the truck keeps going onto the  
platform -

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - REAR - NIGHT

\- and SMASHES through the burning station. The truck  
EXPLODES, demolishing the station.

On the ground, Darcel and Talia spring to their feet. Darcel  
swings his fist at Talia, but she ducks and PUNCHES him in  
the gut. Then she spins and ROUNDHOUSE KICKS Darcel in the  
chest. He FLIPS back.

Darcel hits the ground, and Talia starts toward him.

TALIA  
I can't stand aggressive employees.

DARCEL  
(scoffs)  
Office politics.

Darcel reaches down and pulls a gun out of a hidden holster  
on his ankle. He FIRES, hitting Talia in the side. She SHOUTS  
and falls down.

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - FRONT - NIGHT

Batman has Firefly in a headlock. He hears Talia's scream and  
looks back in alarm.

BATMAN  
Talia!

FIREFLY  
(choking)  
That's right, Batman... My men are  
cleaning up all loose ends... Ladies  
first.

Batman furiously chops Firefly in the throat. Then he jumps  
up and darts behind the station. On the ground, Firefly  
chokes.

Moments later, the van approaches. Brant and Cutter rush to  
Firefly. Brant grabs the flamethrower off the ground.

EXT. OLD RAILROAD STATION - FRONT - NIGHT

Darcel stands over Talia and aims his gun at her head.

DARCEL  
Time to bite the bullet.

Darcel SHOUTS as a batarang impales his hand. The gun goes  
flying. He turns to see -

\- Batman rushing forward. Batman JUMP KICKS Darcel, knocking  
him down.

DARCEL (CONT'D)  
You're next!

Batman walks over, and Darcel sweeps his feet out, trying to  
trip him. Batman jumps over him easily. Batman leans down and  
grabs him by the collar.

DARCEL (CONT'D)  
Too late, Batman. Firefly's got enough  
chemicals to light up this whole city.

BATMAN  
We'll see about that, Darcel.

DARCEL  
Darcel? Know the real name of your  
killer. Call me Dr. Darrk!

Darcel pulls out a knife and SLICES Batman's kneecap. Batman  
winces.

They hear a horn. Loud. Darcel looks back to see the light of  
a train coming their way. He grabs Batman and tries to throw  
him onto the tracks.

DARCEL (CONT'D)  
Look, your ride!

Batman grabs Darcel's arm and FLIPS him over.

BATMAN  
I'm not much for public  
transportation.

Darcel retaliates by KICKING Batman onto the train tracks.

DARCEL  
Maybe you should try it!

The train gets closer. It BLARES its horn again.

Darcel tries to kick Batman, but Batman blocks. Then Darcel  
thrusts his knife into Batman's shoulder. Batman GRUNTS in  
pain.

Yet again, the train BLARES its horn. It is 500 feet away.

Batman and Darcel continue to fight on the tracks. Finally,  
Batman TEARS the knife out of his shoulder, ELBOWS Darcel in  
the face, and STABS him in the arm. Batman turns and LEAPS  
off the tracks.

Darcel jumps too, but his foot gets caught on the track, and  
he falls down. At the last minute, he shields himself with  
his arms as if that will somehow protect him.

Darcel's SCREAM is cut short as the train passes. Batman  
watches it roar by.

Batman turns and rushes over to Talia. Her wound bleeds  
badly, and she shivers. Batman picks her up and carries her.

He glances back at the burning station. The station just  
crumbles. Firefly and his henchmen are nowhere to be seen.

Batman heads off.

EXT. WOODS - BATMOBILE - MOVING - NIGHT

The Batmobile zooms through the woods.

INT. BATMOBILE - MOVING - NIGHT

Batman drives. Talia is in the passenger seat, fading in and  
out of consciousness. She sees Batman.

BATMAN  
Hold on.

INT. BATCAVE - NIGHT

The Batmobile enters the cave and stops. Batman gets out and  
carries Talia to a table. He lays her down and checks her  
wound.

She looks at him, trying to get a clue from his face. She  
can't.

Batman just holds up a small device. Talia looks at it.

It emits a puff of KO gas, and Talia instantly falls asleep.

FADE TO:

INT. BATCAVE - LATER

Talia awakens. She looks around. She's still on the table.

She looks down and sees her side is wrapped with a bandage.

She looks to an adjacent table to see a first aid kit - and  
a bloody bullet in a tray.

She looks the other way and sees Batman working at the main  
computer console with his back to her.

Talia slowly gets up. Batman speaks without turning around.

BATMAN  
I want an answer.

TALIA  
Excuse me?

Batman stops typing. He turns his chair around and faces her.  
He stands up. Talia is not afraid.

BATMAN  
Were you working with Darcel to steal  
the chemicals?

TALIA  
Did it look like I was working with  
him? He's the one who shot me if you  
don't remember. I was trying to stop  
him!

BATMAN  
How do you explain this?

Batman hits a key on the computer.

The SCREEN shows security camera footage of Dr. Klay's  
office. The gas comes into the room, and Dr. Klay falls to  
the floor. Talia enters with the gas mask.

TALIA  
Yes. And if you bothered to  
investigate, you'll find that I used  
sleeping gas. Klay is fine.

BATMAN  
Why did you do it?

TALIA  
Klay changed the vault code. I had to  
change it back so that the thief  
wouldn't suspect anything. I had to  
catch the thief in the act. I didn't  
know it was Darcel until tonight.

BATMAN  
Except there's one thing that doesn't  
put the odds in your favor. The person  
selling the Nitrohexane on the black  
market is Ra's al Ghul.

TALIA  
Yes. Well, my father and I don't  
exactly see eye to eye on business  
matters.

Batman looks at her.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
It's the truth. Once I found out my  
father had an agent in Wayne  
Enterprises who was trying to steal  
chemicals that dangerous... I had to  
stop him. I don't stand for my  
father's vision of the future. One of  
death and destruction.

A long beat. They stare at each other.

BATMAN  
And Firefly?

TALIA  
(frustrated)  
I have no idea who he is. My father's  
organization has a habit for  
attracting psychopaths, I suppose.

Batman turns around and hits another key. A profile of  
Garfield Lynns appears on the screen.

BATMAN  
Garfield Lynns. Special effects expert  
of twenty years. Skilled in the art of  
creating explosions for film. Criminal  
records show he was arrested earlier  
this week for possession of  
Nitrohexane. Current whereabouts  
unknown. He escaped from police  
custody before they could take him to  
the station.

Talia walks closer to Batman, looking at the screen.

TALIA  
So, he's Firefly. Who else would need  
that much Nitrohexane?

Batman looks at her. She looks at him.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
What?

Batman steps back.

BATMAN  
(beat)  
The question is what is he planning to  
do with it all? He tried to kill his  
former boss, Dan Muldoon, a director,  
but he got away. I think Firefly's  
going to try again. He's motivated by  
revenge.

TALIA  
How do you know?

BATMAN  
I fought him at Muldoon's apartment.

TALIA  
No, I mean about him being motivated  
by revenge.

Batman glances at her. Doesn't answer.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
Well, how are you gonna stop him?

BATMAN  
He used to own a workshop. It's been  
reclaimed by the city years ago, but  
nothing ever came of it. I think he's  
there.

TALIA  
OK, that's a start. Where's the  
workshop?

Batman doesn't answer.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
Come on. You brought me here, told me  
all of this, and now what?

BATMAN  
I brought you here to save your life.

Talia stops.

TALIA  
You did. Thank you.

They look at each other.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
But if you think you're just going to  
send me on my way, you're wrong.

BATMAN  
I work alone.

Batman turns away.

TALIA  
Obviously. But those chemicals were  
stolen on my watch. And I won't quit  
until I get them back.

One of the computers BEEPS. Batman sees the photo of Susan  
has been completely reconstructed. The computer flashes:

PHOTO RECONSTRUCTION - 100% COMPLETE. MATCH FOUND: SUSAN  
DELINI

Batman studies it.

BATMAN  
You hate your father that much?

TALIA  
That's not what I said. I said I don't  
stand for his vision of the future.

Batman faces Talia.

BATMAN  
Talia, if I encounter your father, I  
will not hesitate. It's better if you  
and I keep our distance.

Batman marches to the Batmobile. A long beat. Talia speaks  
softly.

TALIA  
I know. I know you'll try to stop him.

At the Batmobile, Batman glances back.

BATMAN  
Come on. You're leaving.

TALIA  
(frowns)  
You're impossible.

INT. OLD WORKSHOP - DAY

Firefly pours a container of Nitrohexane into a prop grenade.  
There are several others on the table. The case of demolition  
charges and timers is also open on the table.

The TV is on. On the screen, Muldoon speaks to the press.

MULDOON (V.O.)  
First, I want to assure you that I'm  
OK and in good health. I am not scared  
of this Firefly character, and I'm not  
about to hide...

FIREFLY  
To each his own.  
(to henchmen)  
Take all that you need, guys. We're  
moving out. Do those movie costumes  
fit?

Brant and Cutter step out, both dressed as security guards.

BRANT  
I think so, Boss. How do I look?

FIREFLY  
You're ready for your closeup.

Cutter takes a prop gun off his belt.

CUTTER  
Too bad this isn't the real thing.

FIREFLY  
Patience. You'll have the real ones  
soon enough. In a few hours, we will  
put on the best special effects show  
the film industry has ever known.

Firefly looks at the wall. There, photos of Muldoon, Susan,  
and White hang on a bulletin board.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
And give our old friends the sendoff  
of a lifetime.

He cocks his flamethrower and laughs wickedly.

EXT. ROOFTOP - DAY

Talia stands on a rooftop, practicing a judo kata. She is  
focused but solemn.

She turns -

\- and sees Ra's al Ghul standing in the corner, watching  
her. He smiles.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Nice moves.

He walks over. Talia continues practicing.

RA'S AL GHUL (CONT'D)  
I hear your moves last night were also  
quite effective.

TALIA  
I bet you didn't hear that from  
Darcel.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Talia, what were you thinking? Why  
didn't you tell me what you were  
doing?  
(sees her bandage)  
Are you all right?

TALIA  
Fine. Batman saved my life.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Did he? Well, it could have all been  
avoided if you would just come to the  
Lazarus Pit with me.

TALIA  
So I can become immortal? No, thanks.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Talia, when will you accept it? You  
are my rightful heir. Everything I  
have done is for you. To make you the  
ruler of the new world order.

TALIA  
You mean, your world order, Father.

RA'S AL GHUL  
The patriarch world has fallen. It is  
beyond salvaging. The only way to save  
it is to rebuild it. We can do that.

Talia stops exercising and looks at Ra's.

TALIA  
And by that you mean first killing  
everyone here? No, I won't take part  
in that.

She turns away.

RA'S AL GHUL  
Please, Talia. You know it must be  
done. The fall of civilization is  
inevitable. The new world will be here  
sooner than you think.

TALIA  
Not if I can help it. I'm going to  
stop Firefly. Don't get in my way.  
Please.

RA'S AL GHUL  
(quietly)  
Just don't do anything you'll regret  
later, Talia.

Talia glances back -

TALIA  
I regret nothing.

\- but Ra's al Ghul is gone. Vanished.

Talia shouts.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
The world is not beyond saving!

She looks around, saddened. Silence.

INT. BATCAVE - DAY

Bruce sits at a workbench, tinkering with a grappling hook  
gun. The grappling hook has been removed, and he has run thin  
tubing through the inside of the gun. There is a container of  
Nitrohexane on the workbench. He uses an eyedropper to  
transfer some of it into the tubing.

Alfred comes over.

ALFRED  
Master Wayne, I left your tuxedo out.

BRUCE  
My tux? Why?

ALFRED  
The Golden Film Awards ceremony is  
tonight. You are on the guest list.

BRUCE  
That's tonight? I'm afraid I can't  
make it.

ALFRED  
Sir, I urge you to reconsider. And  
perhaps invite that lovely lady, Miss  
Head, whom you spent the other night  
with. I know a good match when I see  
one, and you two were really getting  
along, if I may say so.

Bruce stops working and takes off his glasses.

BRUCE  
Alfred, her real name is Talia al  
Ghul. She's Ra's al Ghul's daughter.

ALFRED  
Oh heavens, no.

BRUCE  
But - she's not fighting for his  
cause.

ALFRED  
And you believe her?

BRUCE  
(beat)  
Yes, I believe her. But we can't be  
seen in public together. I can't put  
her at risk like that. It wasn't meant  
to be.

ALFRED  
Will you ever be seen together?

Bruce looks toward the vault where his Batsuit is stored. He  
is silent.

BRUCE  
I can't think about it now. Not while  
Firefly's still out there.

ALFRED  
I will cancel the limo, Sir.

Bruce continues staring at the vault. Finally -

BRUCE  
Thank you, Alfred.

\- but Alfred has already left. Bruce sits where he is,  
conflicted.

EXT. GOTHAM CITY - SKYLINE - DUSK

The sun sets over the sprawling metropolis.

EXT. STREET - BATMOBILE - MOVING - NIGHT

The Batmobile drives down South Street. It turns under the  
bridge.

EXT. OLD WORKSHOP - NIGHT

The Batmobile pulls up. Batman gets out and looks around.

In the distance, a DRUGGIE sees him and scurries away. Batman  
walks to the workshop. He passes a large pile of ash. Flies  
buzz around it. Batman looks down and sifts through it. He  
sees BONES.

INT. OLD WORKSHOP - NIGHT

Batman KICKS the door in and enters. The TV is on, but the  
place is empty. Batman walks around, investigating.

REPORTER (V.O.)  
We're in front of the Gotham  
Convention Center, eagerly awaiting  
the start of the 65th Golden Film  
Awards. There is exceptionally strong  
competition this year as three of the  
five films nominated for Best Picture  
had some of the biggest openings in  
box office history. Those films are of  
course, the international spy  
thriller...

Batman sees the photos of Muldoon, Susan, and White on the  
bulletin board. He looks at the photo of Susan.

REPORTER (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Now let's see who's making their  
arrival. Here comes Dan Muldoon and  
Susan Delini.

Batman looks at the TV and sees Muldoon and Susan walking  
down the red carpet, hand in hand.

INT. OLD WORKSHOP - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Batman pushes open the door. He steps in something and looks  
down. The floor is soaked with -

\- Nitrohexane.

Then Batman sniffs the air. He looks at the stove to see the  
gas is on.

Quickly, he dashes out.

EXT. OLD WORKSHOP - NIGHT

Batman runs out the front door as the workshop EXPLODES. The  
blast THROWS him into the air. Shrapnel goes flying in all  
directions.

Batman slams into the ground hard.

EXT. TALIA'S APARTMENT - BALCONY - NIGHT

Through the glass door, Talia turns her head at the sound of  
the blast. She opens her balcony door and steps out.

Looking toward the bridge, she sees THICK SMOKE rising from  
beneath. A worried look on her face.

EXT. STREET - TALIA'S CAR - MOVING - NIGHT

Talia's car swerves onto the street and speeds toward the  
bridge.

INT. TALIA'S CAR - MOVING - NIGHT

Talia drives, pedal to the metal. She sees a firetruck  
heading to the scene. She shifts into fifth and zooms ahead  
of it.

EXT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - NIGHT

The convention center is a large majestic looking theater in  
Midtown. CROWDS OF REPORTERS AND ONLOOKERS gather around the  
perimeter, taking photos of the big night. DOZENS OF SECURITY  
GUARDS stand watch.

On the red carpet, Muldoon and Susan see White.

MULDOON  
Arthur! There's my man.

SUSAN  
Hi Arthur!

WHITE  
Dan, Susan! Good to see you. Dan, how  
are you holding up?

MULDOON  
I'm fine. Really. You know, that  
Firefly's a real piece of work, but I  
think I've suffered more abuse on the  
set.

WHITE  
What? I'm not that bad to work with,  
am I?

MULDOON  
(sarcastic)  
Oh, shut up, Arthur.

SUSAN  
Come on, guys. They're gonna start!

WHITE  
Right, let's take our seats.

EXT. TALIA'S CAR - MOVING - NIGHT

Talia speeds under the bridge. Flames appear ahead. She pulls  
over and gets out.

EXT. OLD WORKSHOP - NIGHT

Talia runs to the fiery remains of the workshop. Batman is on  
the ground, face down, coughing. Talia turns him over.

TALIA  
Batman!

Batman sees her and struggles to pull himself up. Talia helps  
him stand.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
Are you all right?

BATMAN  
I know where he's gonna hit next. The  
Golden Film Awards.

TALIA  
(realizing)  
All of his old enemies will be there.

Batman walks ahead. The top of the Batmobile slides open, and  
he climbs in.

TALIA (CONT'D)  
Hey, you're welcome.

BATMAN  
Get in.

Talia forms a grin. She hurries over and jumps in. The top  
closes, and the Batmobile speeds away.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

The ceremony has begun. Hundreds of exuberant CELEBRITIES sit  
in a giant auditorium. An ORCHESTRA plays a rousing fanfare.  
The HOST walks onto the stage to much applause.

HOST  
Thank you. Thank you. Wow. What an  
honor it is to be your host once  
again! You know, I was worried this  
year. I was worried that I might end  
up on the receiving end for a change.

Laughter in the air. Muldoon, Susan, and White sit in the  
audience, chuckling.

EXT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - REAR - NIGHT

All is quiet at the rear of the building. A SECURITY GUARD  
stands by the door.

Brant, wearing his guard uniform, approaches from the side.

BRANT  
Hey, we've got a suspicious person  
over here.

The guard follows Brant around the corner.

SECURITY ONE  
Where is he?

Cutter, also wearing a guard uniform, springs out from  
behind. He HITS the guard over the head with his nightstick,  
who promptly collapses.

BRANT  
You're looking at him.

Cutter takes the guard's handgun and keys. Brant wheels over  
a hand truck loaded with containers of Nitrohexane.

CUTTER  
Let's roll.

Firefly emerges from the shadows.

FIREFLY  
After you.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Firefly, Brant, and Cutter enter through the rear entrance.  
Brant wheels the hand truck. MORE GUARDS ahead. The gang goes  
through a side doorway. There, another SECURITY GUARD stands  
in front of a freight elevator.

Brant and Cutter approach and -

SECURITY TWO  
What are you doing?

\- beat the guard with their nightsticks.

CUTTER  
Relieving you of duty.

Cutter steals his gun. Brant hits the button on the freight  
elevator, opening the doors. The gang steps in, and the doors  
slide shut.

EXT. STREET - BATMOBILE - MOVING - NIGHT

The tires of the Batmobile SQUEAL as it swerves around  
traffic.

INT. BATMOBILE - MOVING - NIGHT

Batman drives. Talia glances over.

TALIA  
I thought you work alone.

BATMAN  
I do. We just happen to be going to  
the same place.

Talia smirks.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - ELEVATOR - NIGHT

Firefly, Brant, and Cutter wait in the freight elevator with  
the hand truck. Brant and Cutter grip their handguns.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

An ACTOR and ACTRESS stand on the stage, presenting an award.

ACTRESS  
And the winner of the Best Sound award  
is... "War of the Gods."

Everyone applauds.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - ELEVATOR - NIGHT

Firefly and his henchmen hear the APPLAUSE.

FIREFLY  
Now!

Brant and Cutter open the doors -

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

\- and rush out. They are under the stage. It's a tight space  
with a low ceiling.

TWO SECURITY GUARDS and a STAGEHAND see the bad guys.

But Brant and Cutter FIRE their handguns, shooting them down  
in the blink of an eye.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

The applause continues. No one has heard the shots.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

The sounds of the auditorium echo from above. Brant and  
Cutter take the containers of Nitrohexane and begin laying  
them across the floor. Firefly listens.

EXT. BATMOBILE - MOVING - NIGHT

The Batmobile approaches the Convention Center. Crowds and  
traffic block the street.

INT. BATMOBILE - MOVING - NIGHT

TALIA  
How are we gonna get in there?  
Security is everywhere.

BATMAN  
Next building over looks pretty calm.

Batman drives to it.

EXT. STREET - BATMOBILE - NIGHT

The Batmobile stops in front of an apartment building  
adjacent to the convention center. Batman and Talia get out  
and rush inside the building. ONLOOKERS watch curiously.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

The twenty containers of Nitrohexane are positioned around  
the room. Brant places a demolition charge in the center and  
sets the timer. Cutter collects the weapons off the dead  
security guards.

FIREFLY  
Set it for ten minutes. That'll give  
us time to clear the area... and still  
enjoy the fireworks.

BRANT  
Got it.

Brant sets the timer. 9:59 MINUTES. It begins counting down.

Cutter finds a shotgun on one of the guards. He takes it and  
grins.

CUTTER  
Jackpot.

EXT. APARTMENT ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Batman and Talia run out onto a rooftop overlooking the  
convention center. Batman pulls out a grappling hook gun and  
gives it to Talia.

BATMAN  
Do you know how to use this? You  
just -

Talia takes the gun, FIRES a line at the convention rooftop,  
and clips the gun to her belt.

TALIA  
Try not to fall behind.

She grabs the line and SWINGS off the roof. Batman,  
impressed, fires his grappling hook and follows. They swing  
through the air to the convention center.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

BRANT  
It's all set, Boss.

FIREFLY  
Good. Let's go.

ACTOR (O.S.)  
The winner of best special visual  
effects is... "New Wings," Arthur  
White.

Firefly freezes at White's name.

CUTTER  
Boss?

Firefly stands there, struggling to keep his rage in check.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

As the show continues -

\- CRASH! The skylight SHATTERS as Batman drops through on  
his grapple line. Talia comes through another skylight.  
People SCREAM.

Batman descends to the stage while Talia lands in an aisle.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

Firefly looks at his henchmen.

FIREFLY  
What the hell was that?  
(motions upward)  
Let's go.

They hurry up a staircase that leads backstage.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

The Host looks at the PRODUCERS. They SHRUG. Then the Host  
walks out onto the stage.

HOST  
Hey, it's Batman! Must be time for the  
best costume award.

Batman goes straight to the podium.

BATMAN  
There's a bomb in here. Everybody out!

Everyone looks at each other and murmurs, not sure what's  
going on.

BACKSTAGE

Firefly and his henchmen peer out from the curtain.

BRANT  
It's the damn bat!

FIREFLY  
Seal the exits.

THE AUDITORIUM

Brant and Cutter rush out and go down the aisle.

TALIA  
We're serious -

ANNOUNCER (V.O.)  
Thanks for dropping in, Batman!  
Everyone, let's have a round of  
applause for Batman!

Everyone CHEERS and APPLAUDS. Talia looks at Batman in  
distress. SECURITY approaches cautiously.

Meanwhile, Brant and Cutter take Nitrohexane grenades off  
their belts. They pull the pins and TOSS them at the exit  
doors.

KA-BOOM! The doors EXPLODE. Everyone in the auditorium  
screams and jumps up. The FIRE engulfs the doorways, trapping  
everyone inside.

Batman pulls a red tube off his utility belt.

BATMAN  
Talia!

He tosses the tube to her, and she catches. Then she throws  
the tube at the wall. Batman throws another at the same spot.

BOOM! In a bright FLASH, the tubes blow a gigantic hole in  
the wall, creating an escape path.

TALIA  
Everyone, through here!

She begins helping everyone through the hole in the wall.

BACKSTAGE

Firefly watches.

FIREFLY  
Way to steal the audience.

He holds up his flamethrower -

THE STAGE

\- and charges onto the stage.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
Show's not over, Batman!

He FIRES a blast at Batman. Batman DIVES off the stage to  
avoid the flames.

THE AUDITORIUM

In the crowd, Brant spots Muldoon trying to escape.

BRANT  
Hey, Dan!

Muldoon looks over -

\- and sees Brant aiming his handgun. Brant FIRES, and  
Muldoon jumps behind a seat for cover.

The real security guards spot Brant. They charge down the  
aisle after him. Cutter sees the guards, aims his shotgun,  
and FIRES.

The crowd goes crazy. Talia glances back.

TALIA  
(to crowd)  
Go on! Hurry!

Talia rushes toward Cutter.

THE STAGE

Firefly continues to shoot flames at Batman. Batman pulls out  
a batarang and goes to throw it at him -

\- but he hears more gunshots. He turns around to see Brant  
shooting at Muldoon. Muldoon is cornered. He SCREAMS.

Batman THROWS his batarang.

THE AUDITORIUM

The batarang SOARS and KNOCKS the gun out of Brant's hand.

Batman runs out, LEAPS over the empty seats, and TACKLES  
Brant. Muldoon escapes as they FIGHT.

THE WALL

Talia runs to Cutter, but he sees her and FIRES his shotgun  
again! Talia dives behind some empty seats, which get blown  
to smithereens. Cutter walks forward and FIRES again.

THE AUDITORIUM

The crowd has emptied out. The FIRE spreads up the walls and  
engulfs the ceiling. On the stage, Firefly shouts into the  
microphone.

FIREFLY  
And the award for deadliest special  
effects goes to Firefly! I'd like to  
thank the city of Gotham for  
constructing such a glorious and  
highly flammable convention center for  
me to express myself.

Firefly jumps off the stage and SHOOTS his flamethrower all  
around, igniting the entire place.

THE WALL

Cutter approaches with his shotgun and points it behind the  
seat... but no one's there. Panicked, he looks around -

\- and Talia SPRINGS UP from the next row. She jumps into the  
air, kicks off the wall, and SLAMS Cutter in the head. He  
tries to fight back, but Talia ducks under his punch, gets  
him into an arm lock, and SNAPS his neck.

She grabs his shotgun and aims at Firefly -

\- but Firefly SHOOTS his flamethrower right at her! The  
shotgun catches on fire. Talia shouts and drops it.

Then she sees Firefly lobbing a Nitrohexane grenade in her  
direction. Talia DIVES as the grenade EXPLODES. It blows a  
hole in the floor, and Talia falls through.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

Talia SLAMS into the floor, knocking over the containers of  
Nitrohexane. The chemicals spill everywhere. Talia is knocked  
unconscious. The timer: 3:45 MINUTES.

EMBERS fall down from above, dangerously close to the  
Nitrohexane.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

Batman THROWS Brant into a wall. Brant KNEES Batman, then he  
HEADBUTTS him. Batman groans. He grabs Brant and delivers a  
RABBIT PUNCH. Then Batman KICKS Brant away -

\- and he goes flying into the RAGING FIRE.

Batman turns around and dashes toward Firefly.

FIREFLY  
En garde!

Firefly aims his flamethrower and FIRES. Batman rolls across  
the floor as Firefly lights up the room. Firefly just taunts  
him with an insane laugh. Then Batman rips a fire  
extinguisher off the wall and hurls it at Firefly. Firefly  
shoots it -

\- and the fire extinguisher EXPLODES, sending foam raining  
down. It puts out his flamethrower.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
Goddamn it.

In that instant, Batman springs up and TACKLES Firefly. They  
hit the floor and trade punches, left and right. Firefly  
SLAMS the flamethrower down -

\- just as Batman rolls out of the way. The gun DENTS the  
floor. Batman flips up and SMASHES the fins of his glove  
through Firefly's helmet. He RIPS the helmet off.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
Now, your turn!

Firefly grabs Batman's cowl and tries to tear it off. Batman  
grabs Firefly's head and KNEES him. Firefly just screams and  
THROWS Batman onto the stage.

Batman CRASHES through the podium, destroying it.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

Talia lies unconscious. The timer: 2:30 MINUTES.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

Batman pulls himself up and looks around. The fire spreads.  
The auditorium begins falling apart. Firefly is nowhere to be  
seen.

FIREFLY (O.S.)  
Come on, Batman. Come on...

Batman looks through the flames. They are everywhere.

FIREFLY (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Think you can beat me in two minutes?  
Before this whole place goes up?

BATMAN  
Show yourself!

Batman searches. He walks forward.

FIREFLY (O.S.)  
Getting warmer!

Firefly LAUGHS. Batman looks up and sees the only way out -

\- the dangling grappling lines from the ceiling. He sees one  
moving, and he rushes over.

There, Firefly grabs onto the line and attaches it to his  
belt. He begins repelling up, laughing.

FIREFLY  
It's been a blast, Batman!

Batman runs over, but he's too late. Firefly moves up toward  
the ceiling, twenty feet, thirty feet...

Firefly aims his flamethrower down. Quickly, Batman pulls out  
his makeshift Nitrohexane-loaded gun. He pulls the trigger  
and coats the grapple line with Nitrohexane.

Firefly FIRES his flamethrower down. The flame SHOOTS out,  
then flies up, straight to the Nitrohexane on the grapple  
line. It IGNITES.

FIREFLY (CONT'D)  
What the hell?

Firefly looks up in shock as the grapple line BURNS. The line  
frays. It SNAPS.

Firefly SCREAMS as he plummets fifty feet down.

He CRASHES to the floor with a THUD. Batman quickly jumps  
through the hole in the floor.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

Batman drops down and sees Talia. The timer: 0:59 SECONDS.

Batman pulls Talia up. She awakens, dazed. Batman pushes her  
up through the hole, then jumps up.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

Smoke and flames are everywhere. It is impossible to see.  
Batman picks up Talia. He carries her through the inferno as  
the room COLLAPSES.

The lights come CRASHING down. The flaming walls CRUMBLE.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

The timer: 0:30 SECONDS.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

Finally, Batman finds the last remaining grapple line. He  
hooks the line on his belt and picks up Talia again. She  
holds onto him tight.

They begin repelling up to the ceiling. As they move up past  
the flames, the night sky appears through the skylight.

They reach the skylight and climb out. Batman unhooks the  
grapple line and takes it.

EXT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - ROOF - NIGHT

BATMAN  
Run!

Batman and Talia run across the roof like there's no  
tomorrow.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

The timer: 0:09 SECONDS.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

Firefly gets up, breathing hard. He is surrounded by fire.

He closes his eyes.

INT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - BENEATH STAGE - NIGHT

The timer ticks 0:00. It BEEPS.

There is a bright flash of light and -

\- KA-BOOM! The entire convention center is OBLITERATED.

EXT. GOTHAM CONVENTION CENTER - ROOF - NIGHT

Batman fires his grapple hook at the adjacent building. Talia  
grabs onto him, and they SWING OFF the convention center as  
it EXPLODES. The sound is deafening.

EXT. APARTMENT ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Batman and Talia make it safely to the roof. They look back  
at the burning remains of the convention center. They are  
exhausted but relieved.

EXT. ANOTHER ROOFTOP - NIGHT

In the distance, a shadow stands on another rooftop. It's  
Ra's al Ghul. He watches Batman and Talia.

Then, in a blink, he's gone.

EXT. GOTHAM CENTER PARK - LATER

The fire at the convention center has been extinguished. Down  
the street, Commissioner Gordon stands in the park,  
addressing the CITIZENS. His voice echoes through a speaker.

GORDON  
It was Firefly who orchestrated the  
attack tonight. We can confirm that  
Firefly is now dead, killed in the  
explosion. And thanks to Batman, the  
convention center was evacuated before  
it exploded.

EXT. APARTMENT ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Batman and Talia stand on the rooftop, listening to the  
speech.

TALIA  
Well, there you go getting all the  
credit again.

GORDON (V.O.)  
We also acknowledge the woman who  
assisted Batman in evacuating the  
auditorium and defeating the  
criminals...

BATMAN  
You were saying?

Talia smiles, laughs.

TALIA  
I guess things will be a little cooler  
in Gotham now.

BATMAN  
Let's keep it that way.

They look at each other.

BATMAN (CONT'D)  
How can I contact you?

TALIA  
You won't have to. I'll find you.

BATMAN  
I'm a hard man to catch.

TALIA  
Mmm. But I know where you live.

BATMAN  
What?

TALIA  
At least on the nights when you're not  
giving back to the city, "off the  
record" so to speak.

Batman's eyes widen, but Talia just leans over and kisses  
him.

Batman is speechless.

BATMAN  
How did you...?

TALIA  
(winks)  
See you around.

She goes to the edge of the roof and climbs down the ladder.

Batman just smiles. He aims his grappling hook gun and fires.  
Then he takes a running LEAP off the roof and soars away.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
